


33 AÑOS

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: A Mulder no le gusta celebrar los cumpleaños. Dejó de hacerlo cuando Samantha desapareció. Sin embargo, este año es diferente. Necesita celebrar uno porque puede que sea su última oportunidad de hacerlo.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 7





	33 AÑOS

Título: 33 AÑOS.

Autora: Sara Luján.

Tipo: Pre episodio Tempus Fugit.

Resumen: A Mulder no le gusta celebrar los cumpleaños, sin embargo después de cuatro años hace una excepción con el de Scully. Necesita celebrarlo por primera vez… porque tal vez sea la última.

**33 AÑOS**

_“Todas nosotras estamos muriendo por lo que nos hacen”._

**(NISEI)**

**Sábado, 22 de febrero de 1997**

**23:50 p.m.**

Mulder alcanzó el calendario de mesa que descansaba sobre su escritorio y se acostó en el sofá mirando alternativamente la pantalla del televisor y el paisaje nevado de la pequeña fotografía al lado de la fecha de hoy, 22 de febrero. Se mordió el labio inferior y con dedos algo torpes sujetó la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja para deslizarla hacia arriba sobre el muelle de plástico. El nuevo día venía señalado en letras rojas en vez de negras y le acompañaba la fotografía de dos niñas exactamente iguales, gemelas. Pensó que debían tener unos cinco años, las dos vestidas con vaqueros y camisetas blancas de manga corta. Miraban sonrientes a la cámara con los brazos extendidos, como ofreciendo al espectador la piruleta de colores gigante que cada una sostenía en la mano. Mulder recordaba a Samantha a esa edad sosteniendo orgullosa una chuchería similar, negándose a permitirle ni siquiera una _chupadita_ a pesar de que era evidente que no sería capaz de acabársela y terminaría en la basura. Ocurría lo mismo casi cada domingo, cuando Bill Mulder les entregaba un par de monedas a cada uno para que comprasen sus chucherías preferidas.

Mañana, o más bien dentro de diez minutos, también era domingo y el 23 de febrero venía en grandes letras rojas junto a la fotografía.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Scully.

De hecho era la cuarta vez que era su cumpleaños desde que se conocían y nunca lo habían celebrado, ni el de ella ni el del propio Mulder. Hasta ahora todos habían caído en día laboral, o les había pillado fuera de la ciudad investigando fenómenos paranormales por libre, a espaldas del FBI. Tan ocupados que apenas intercambiaban un _Feliz Cumpleaños, Mulder, Feliz_ _Cumpleaños, Scully_ por la mañana, antes de centrarse en el trabajo pendiente.

Mañana domingo no tenía ninguna excusa para ver a su compañera. Ni trabajo, ni salidas de madrugada para investigar presuntos avistamientos reportados por alguna fuente misteriosa de la que Mulder apenas daba detalles. Seguramente, Scully ni siquiera esperaba que recordase que era su cumpleaños. Su vida era su trabajo y él agente dedicaba el menor tiempo posible a cosas tan mundanas como dormir, salir con los amigos, recordar fechas de cumpleaños, y mucho menos celebrarlos desde que dejó de tener sentido cuando Samantha desapareció seis días después de cumplir ocho años.

Este año era diferente. Con su memoria excelente, Mulder por supuesto no sólo recordó todos y cada uno de los cumpleaños de su compañera, sino que hoy necesitaba que lo supiera. Necesitaba celebrarlo y demostrarle que pensaba en ella no sólo el día de su cumpleaños, sino todos los días. Necesitaba celebrarlo porque puede que esta fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo juntos. Hacía tres meses que a Scully le habían diagnosticado un tumor en los senos nasofaríngeos y las probabilidades de que sobreviviera hasta el próximo 23 de Febrero eran escasas. Los médicos no lo habían expresado de forma tan cruda, pero Mulder leyó entre líneas el día que ella le dio la noticia frente a una radiografía de su propio rostro, en la que aparecía una mancha siniestra a la altura de la nariz.

“Si el tumor se extiende hacia el cerebro, las probabilidades de supervivencia son prácticamente cero”.

El, por supuesto, se negó a creerlo incluso cuando Scully le arrojó a la cara un jarro de agua helada en forma de pronóstico médico en su tono de voz más profesional.

“¿Es operable?”.

“Lo cierto es que el tipo y la localización del tumor lo hacen extremadamente difícil”.

Tres meses después estaba metida de lleno en la vorágine que suponía la segunda opción, un tratamiento combinado de Radioterapia y Quimioterapia. Su vida se había convertido en una sucesión inacabable de citas médicas, análisis, sesiones de fin de semana para tratar de que el lunes los efectos secundarios se hubieran aliviado lo suficiente como para volver al despacho, visitas a la farmacia para recoger un nuevo medicamento que sumar al arsenal de su mesita de noche, evaluaciones semanales para comprobar si el tratamiento conseguía reducir el tamaño del tumor, o si la quimioterapia estaba matando un número mayor de células sanas que enfermas en el cuerpo de Scully…

Mulder sospechaba cada día, al verla llegar al despacho, que era esto último. Cada vez, ella le saludaba con un ¡Buenos Días! y una sonrisa, e inmediatamente se dirigía a su área de trabajo, encendía el ordenador y centraba toda su atención en cualquier documento que hubiera en pantalla, casi al azar. Mulder sólo tardo dos días desde que comenzaran las sesiones de radioterapia en darse cuenta de que lo hacía para no cruzar su mirada con la de él. Sí, puede que sus dotes de observación estuvieran algo oxidadas desde sus días en la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos, pero no tanto como para no ver que Scully trataba de ocultar hasta qué punto le estaban afectando las sesiones a las que debía someterse cada viernes por la tarde y cada sábado por la mañana. Hasta el momento habían sido doce, la primera sólo tres días después de que le diera la noticia junto a la radiografía con la mancha blanca, y el fin de este primer ciclo había coincidido con el fin de semana que Scully cumplía 33 años.

Ayer fue la última sesión y el lunes debía someterse a una nueva evaluación para decidir, en función de los resultados, cuándo sería más adecuado comenzar el segundo ciclo. Como cada viernes, Mulder se había ofrecido a acompañarle al hospital y esperar en la sala para después llevarle a su apartamento en coche y como cada viernes, ella se había negado en redondo. Con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa por la frustración, escuchó una vez más la misma excusa mientras la agente se ponía el abrigo y evitaba su mirada.

“No es necesario, Mulder. La sesión dura apenas veinte minutos y puedo conducir sin problemas. Las náuseas no comienzan hasta dos o tres horas después, cuando ya estoy en casa, y con la medicación son perfectamente controlables”.

El la miraba salir sin decir nada, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones cada vez más tenue en dirección al ascensor mientras maldecía el estricto racionalismo de su compañera. Mulder dudaba que las náuseas fueran tan fácilmente controlables como ella aseguraba y ni siquiera necesitaba recurrir a sus dotes de observación para comprobar que tampoco tenía control alguno sobre el resto de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento.

Lo primero que notó el lunes siguiente a la primera sesión fue que Scully había cambiado algo en su maquillaje. No sabía qué, pero la base ligera que se aplicaba para disimular las pecas sin ocultar el tono transparente de su piel, se había vuelto de un día para otro más oscura. No tardó en adivinar que era para ocultar las zonas oscuras bajo los párpados inferiores y la mancha rojiza en forma de mariposa que había empezado a formarse a ambos lados de su nariz como consecuencia de la exposición a la radiación.

Después fue su cabello, cada día menos rojo, menos brillante, menos sedoso, menos…cabello. Desde que la conociera y gracias a la cercanía que se permitía con sus problemas para captar el concepto de espacio personal en lo que a ella se refería, Mulder no había visto nunca un solo cabello separado del cuero cabelludo ni del resto de su cabellera. Scully aparecía cada mañana con su pelo lavado, secado, y peinado con su habitual estilo pulcro y vibrante, sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Sin embargo el jueves, cinco días después de la primera sesión, en el despacho tuvo que pasar un buen rato de pie ante el archivo buscando un expediente que debía estar ahí. Después del segundo resoplido de impaciencia por no encontrarlo, Mulder se levanto del escritorio para echarle una mano situándose detrás y lanzando sus largos brazos por encima de los hombros de ella. Había localizado el expediente perdido al primer vistazo en una letra distinta. Sin querer evitar una mueca burlona en su rostro, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de la eficacia de su propio sistema de archivo frente al de ella, cuando lo vio. Una serie de cabellos rojizos adheridos al tejido de su chaqueta gris, sobre el hombro derecho. No se trataba de uno o dos cabellos olvidados al peinarse ante el espejo. Eran al menos diez. Mulder soltó la carpeta en medio de las demás y comenzó a retirar los cabellos uno por uno sujetándolos entre el índice y el pulgar.

“Mulder, ¿qué haces?”.

No sabía si la pregunta se refería al hecho de soltar el expediente en el archivo en lugar de dárselo en la mano, o a lo que hacía en su hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Scully se apartó a un lado y comenzó a sacudirse los cabellos con movimientos nerviosos de la mano.

“¡Oh, no es nada!. Sólo unos cuantos cabellos. La quimio…”.

Se detuvo dejando la frase sin terminar y Mulder comprendió que no estaba luchando únicamente contra el cáncer, sino que lo hacía con más empeño aún por no mostrar una imagen débil y vulnerable frente a él. Por no aparecer como una víctima, en vez de la compañera competente y profesional que había sido desde el primer día. Mulder se sentó en su silla y cambió de tema para no hacerle sentir peor, pero a partir de ese momento puso más atención tanto a los efectos secundarios del tratamiento como al avance mismo de la enfermedad.

Durante semanas soportó en silencio y con el corazón encogido ver cómo los trajes de Scully dejaban de resaltar sus caderas. Las camisas de manga corta debajo de la chaqueta desaparecían sustituidas por jerseys gruesos y ajustados al cuello, hasta el punto de que ya nunca veía su cruz de oro. Tenía frío continuamente. Las carreras apresuradas al baño con la mano cubriéndole la nariz y la boca se repetían casi a diario, así como la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una píldora del frasco que siempre llevaba encima para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que aparecía súbitamente. Mulder le había visto meter y sacar la mano del bolsillo en varias ocasiones, pero ponía tanto cuidado en simular que no pasaba nada que, en realidad, no le había visto tragar la pastilla ni una sola vez. Mulder grababa cada uno de estos gestos y síntomas en su memoria y se preguntaba hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar su compañera por miedo a que él, o cualquier otra persona en el FBI, le creyera incapaz de cuidar de sí misma o menos profesional de lo que había demostrado ser hasta ahora.

El viernes en que debía someterse a la cuarta sesión recibió una llamada del hospital notificándole que había habido un pequeño problema con el Acelerados Líneal y su cita debía ser retrasada hasta el lunes, tras el fin de semana. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, pero Mulder captó la decepción en la delgada línea que formaron sus labios.

“¿Supone un problema retrasar la sesión?”, preguntó con cautela.

“No… No es eso”, respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil apagado. “Es… Las náuseas comienzan un par de horas después y suelen durar toda la noche, igual que la sensación de quemazón en la mucosa de la boca… Resulta difícil dormir. Los sábados por la mañana me levanto tan cansada que apenas puedo concentrarme para leer mis correos antes de ir de nuevo a la sesión”.

Mulder se levantó de su silla para acercarse a ella, aún de pie ante el archivo. Le cogió la mano apretando ligeramente sus dedos.

“Scully…quisiera que me hablaras de ello. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, necesito que sepas que estamos juntos en esto”, dijo mirando a su coronilla ante la imposibilidad de encontrar sus ojos dirigidos al suelo.

“Sólo son los efectos secundarios, nada que no supiera antes de comenzar el tratamiento. Es por eso que pedí que programaran las sesiones durante el fin de semana. Necesito ese día y medio para recuperarme y volver aquí el lunes sabiendo que puedo hacer bien mi trabajo”.

Mulder acercó la mano a su mejilla con suavidad, y con el pulgar le obligó a levantar la barbilla. De repente sentía cómo si un puño se hubiera alojado directamente en su estómago.

“El trabajo puede esperar. Este archivo seguirá lleno de expedientes cuando superes el cáncer, pero ahora es el momento de concentrarnos en ti. Nada más importa. Si necesitas tiempo, sabes que Skinner te lo dará sin pestañear. Ni él ni yo vamos a considerarte ni por un segundo menos capaz o menos comprometida con tu trabajo por el hecho de que durante un tiempo necesites bajar el ritmo”.

Parpadeó varias veces, pero las lágrimas nublaban la imagen de Mulder a sólo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

“Necesito trabajar. El trabajo es lo único que parecer tener sentido ahora que mi vida se ha vuelto tan… incierta. Me ayuda a apartar mi mente de todo lo demás, y al menos quedará algo de mí si el tratamiento no funciona”.

Mulder se quedó mudo momentáneamente. Era la primera vez que Scully dejaba entrever lo que sentía en su interior, el temor a que el cáncer acabase realmente con su vida. Cada vez que había preguntado tratando de saber cómo se sentía más allá de la fachada de normalidad que se empeñaba en aparentar, se limitaba a responder con un _Estoy bien_ y una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba seguro de cuántos más podría soportar, dándose de bruces con el muro de silencio de la agente, sin lograr atravesarlo.

“El tratamiento funcionará, Scully. Y si me equivoco buscaré otro camino. Si esta enfermedad te ha sido provocada deliberadamente, alguien tiene que conocer la cura, y yo lo encontraré”.

Ella intentó una leve sonrisa ante la fe inquebrantable de Mulder, esa obsesión por descubrir aquello en lo que creía, que se había convertido en el motor de su vida. Si el tratamiento fracasaba, sería el último clavo al que Scully podría agarrarse.

Esperar que Mulder hiciera un milagro, o morir.

“¡Ojala pudiera tener tu fe!. La mía no es suficiente. A pesar de que siempre he procurado guiarme por ella, en este momento ni Dios ni la Ciencia me ofrecen la esperanza que necesito. Es un cáncer poco común en una zona poco común. A pesar de que me estoy sometiendo al mejor tratamiento que la Medicina puede ofrecerme, no puedo engañarme a mí misma. Las probabilidades de supervivencia son en el mejor de los casos…”.

Ahí tuvo que detener su discurso. No iba permitir que una estadística hundiera aún su espíritu. Si algo habían hecho bien a lo largo de estos cuatro años era romper estadísticas. La prueba estaba en las docenas de ocasiones en que las circunstancias de sus casos les habían llevado literalmente al borde de la muerte.

Y aquí seguían, vivos y juntos.

Mulder borró el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos abrazándola con fuerza y la sensación hizo que el puño en su estómago pareciera convertirse en roca. Sus manos abiertas a lo largo de la columna notaron el borde de cada vértebra de un modo casi doloroso, la sensación en las yemas de sus dedos muy parecida al borde de una sierra afilada.

“No me importan las probabilidades, Scully. Tú no eres ellas, las mujeres del grupo MUFON. Eres una superviviente. Lo has demostrado desde el día que llegaste al despacho y creo firmemente que lo lograrás de nuevo. Sólo te pido que no me apartes de esta lucha. Te enviaron para acabar con mi búsqueda y lo que has hecho ha sido permanecer a mi lado cada día apoyándome, protegiéndome de mis enemigos y de mí mismo. Cuidando de mí. Ahora que eres tú quien necesita ayuda no quiero que me dejes a un lado. No es justo. No puedo soportar quedarme inmóvil, sin saber cómo ayudarte porque no tengo toda la información que necesito. Me niego a perderte porque preferiste hacer las cosas tu sola. Esta no es sólo tu lucha, Scully. Se ha convertido en la mía”.

Con la nariz pegada a su corbata, la voz le salió temblorosa y ahogada.

“Ya has perdido demasiado desde que eras un niño, Mulder. No quiero ser la causa de que estés aún más solo si llega un día en que deba separarme de ti”.

“Entonces no lo hagas. Sé que va en contra de tu naturaleza, de tu necesidad de afrontar tus propios desafíos a tu manera, sin pedir ayuda a nadie para no darles la oportunidad de considerarte inferior, pero esta vez necesito que lo hagas. Que me permitas ayudarte compartiendo lo que te está pasando para que también yo pueda darle sentido. Es una sensación horrible tener las manos vacías y avanzar solo por un camino que no conozco”.

Ese viernes, Scully no salió del despacho para dirigirse al hospital a someterse a una nueva sesión, pero de algún modo fue un día más sombrío que los viernes anteriores, al menos hasta que vieron una pequeña luz al final del túnel cuando lograron mirar los dos en la misma dirección.

A las 16:30, Mulder hizo un alto en el documento que estaba leyendo en el ordenador y miró por encima de su pantalla.

“¡Eh, Scully!, ya que no tienes que ir hoy a la sesión, ¿qué tal si salimos a tomar una copa por ahí?. Nada especial, sólo un rato en un lugar tranquilo. Yo invito”. Trató de que su voz sonara ligera y levantara un poco el ánimo visiblemente apagado de la agente, pero ella le miró con el ceño fruncido como si quisiera adivinar una intención en Mulder. Ellos no salían a compartir copas a menos que fuera un bocado rápido y una cerveza durante un descanso en el trabajo. Salir el viernes por la tarde, una vez acabada la jornada, era algo que hacían los demás. Socializar, tener citas… y además había un problema.

“No puedo tomar alcohol, Mulder. La radiación afecta al tejido interior de la boca. La mucosa esta muy sensibilizada; a veces duele, y tomar alimentos o bebidas fuertes empeora la situación.”.

El agente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para indicar que sabía a qué se refería. Le hubiera gustado que Scully se abriera a él, que confiara lo suficiente como para hablar abiertamente de todas las implicaciones del tratamiento, tanto las grandes como las pequeñas. Tanto las físicas como las psicológicas. No estaba seguro de conseguirlo algún día a pesar de intentarlo constantemente haciéndole preguntas acerca de su estado y ofreciéndole su ayuda a cada paso del camino. A Mulder no le había quedado más remedio que compensar parte de esa falta de comunicación acudiendo a Internet. Sí, sabía muy bien que uno de los efectos secundarios de la radiación en la zona del tumor eran problemas en la boca que dificultaban tomar alimentos y bebidas con normalidad.

“Lo de tomar una copa es una forma de hablar. En realidad puedes decirle al camarero que te la llene de lo que prefieras, incluso de yogurt. Lo que quiero es salir un rato contigo. Olvidarnos del despacho y del hospital, aunque sólo sea durante una hora”, añadió sincero.

Scully no podía negarle nada cuando le miraba con esos ojos tristes y llenos de esperanza, como un cachorro buscando la caricia de una mano.

“Está bien, salgamos, pero que no sea mucho tiempo. Necesito descansar”.

Sí, también sabía lo del cansancio extremo, por mucho que tratara de disimularlo caminando con la barbilla alta y el paso firme.

“Me aseguraré de que Cenicienta esté en su casa sana y salva, y con su virtud intacta, antes de la medianoche”, bromeó haciendo oscilar las cejas.

“¿De la medianoche?. Eso son siete horas y muchas copas, Mulder. No quisiera ser yo quien termine por llevarte a casa después de verte, a ti y a tu virtud arrastrados por el suelo”.

Él sonrió sin decir nada, dispuesto a centrarse en el documento que necesitaba revisar y enviar a Skinner via email antes de pensar en abandonar el despacho. Dos minutos de silencio después, Scully soltó su bolígrafo en la taza de su mesa y ordenó con cuidado las páginas que componían el expediente en el que estaba ocupada. Una vez guardado en su carpeta lo dejó en la esquina para archivarlo más tarde y se puso en pie.

“Voy un momento al lavabo”.

Mulder levantó la cabeza a tiempo de verla salir por la puerta con los dos brazos a lo largo del cuerpo y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no corría con una mano cubriéndole la nariz. Terminó de revisar el informe que esperaba Skinner y después de teclear los pasos correspondientes le dio a Enviar con una floritura de su dedo índice.

“Allá va. Cruzo los dedos para que no me llame antes de las 17h para que le resuelva dudas o le aclare detalles del perfil del sospechoso”, murmuró en voz baja.

Eran las 16:45h. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer por hoy y Scully seguía en el baño, así que decidió aprovechar los minutos que quedaban abriendo el correo que le habían enviado los chicos y aún no había tenido tiempo de leer. Conociéndoles podía ser cualquier cosa, desde una Conspiración en las altas esferas del Ayuntamiento hasta una nueva receta con huevos, o la portada del último número del _Sports Illustrated_. Por esa razón procuraba abrir los e-mails del trío cuando Scully no estaba cerca. Esta vez era una falsa alarma. Langly le recordaba que la Convención de Fans de Indiana Jones se celebraba el próximo fin de semana por si quería que adquiriesen su entrada junto con la de ellos, a través de Internet. Mulder declinó la invitación. No quería ir solo y no quería convencer a Scully para que le acompañase a una actividad en la que no estaba demasiado interesada, rodeada de frikis armados con sombrero y látigo. Su tiempo juntos era impredecible y necesitaba que cada momento fuera valioso para los dos.

Cuando cerró el correo y apagó el ordenador eran las 17:52h. Mulder agarró un lápiz de su escritorio y comenzó a juguetear pasándolo con rapidez y notable habilidad entre los dedos, como el bastón de una amazona en el desfile del 4 de Julio. Estaba algo nervioso. Le preocupaba el cansancio que había insinuado la agente. Por mucho que tratara de disimularlo durante la jornada de trabajo, era evidente en su postura cuando creía que él no ponía atención. Los hombros echados hacia adelante y la columna separada del respaldo de la silla le daban un aire que no había visto nunca en ella, como si en unas pocas semanas hubiera envejecido varios años y apenas fuera capaz de despegar la barbilla del pecho para retar con los rayos láser de sus ojos a cualquiera que se atreviera a subestimarla. Incluso el ritmo de sus tacones cuando se acercaba por el pasillo desde el ascensor había cambiado. Mulder lo notaba cada mañana más lento e irregular. Inseguro.

Menos Scully.

Al principio no fue consciente de que programar las sesiones durante los fines de semana fue una condición indispensable para que Scully pudiera seguir trabajando, tal y como estaba decidida a hacer. Necesitaba no sólo ese día y medio para recuperarse, sino cada minuto que pudiera arañar para descansar, y aún así nada parecía ser suficiente. Seguía haciendo su trabajo con la misma profesionalidad de siempre, llegando al despacho con puntualidad y atendiendo con diligencia cada tarea que tuviera entre manos, e incluso supervisando las de él para asegurarse de que Mulder no recibiera una nueva reprimenda de Skinner por retrasarse en la entrega de informes o extralimitarse al interrogar a un testigo. Pero todo eso lo hacía a costa de un esfuerzo consciente que Mulder sabía que iba dirigido sobre todo a él, a evitar que ni por un segundo la viera menos capaz de lo que le había visto desde el día que la conoció. Seguramente, por eso se había dejado convencer cuando le propuso salir a tomar una copa a pesar de que, probablemente, ella ya había planeado su tiempo extra para quedarse en casa y descansar hasta la sesión del lunes. Se sentía culpable. Debería haberlo pensado mejor, pero anular ahora la invitación, cuando apenas faltaban dos minutos para las 17h, no sería mejor idea. Scully sabría que lo hacía por un sentimiento de lástima hacia ella, algo que no toleraba por parte de nadie, y menos aún de él. Tal vez podría proponerle…

Mulder detuvo su tren de pensamientos al comprobar por enésima vez su reloj. Un minuto para las 17h. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Scully en el lavabo?. Cuando recordó que hacía ya más de 15 minutos que había salido del despacho, su mente se puso en modo alerta. Abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo al pasillo en la dirección en la que se encontraba el único baño que había en el sótano, a disposición de los dos únicos agentes que trabajaban ahí abajo. Nadie a la vista, así que caminó hasta detenerse a un metro de la puerta y esperó inmóvil. Cuando el minutero de su reloj alcanzó las 12 decidió que ya había esperado bastante. Una vocecilla murmuró dentro de su mente:

“Ve y asegúrate”.

Mulder avanzó despacio dos pasos más queriendo darle tiempo a acabar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo desde hace 15 minutos para no parecer controlador o paranoico. Ante la puerta cerrada escuchó un momento, pero al no captar ningún sonido hizo una inspiración profunda y tocó dos veces con los nudillos.

“¿Scully?”, llamó sin apenas levantar la voz.

No había nadie más en el sótano y ninguna fuente de sonido más que ellos mismos y el muy ocasional ¡Ding! del ascensor, de modo que su llamada debía ser perfectamente audible al otro lado de la puerta. Pero nadie respondió. No esperó. Volvió a golpear más fuerte con los nudillos al mismo tiempo que elevaba la voz.

“Scully, ¿va todo bien ahí dentro?. Llevas más de 15 minutos. Oficialmente, ya ha comenzado el fin de semana. Démonos prisa o se nos calientan las copas”.

El chiste era un pobre intento de calmar los latidos del corazón que notaba cogiendo velocidad. El aire a su alrededor, siempre algo estancado por la ausencia de ventanas, se estaba volviendo opresivo.

“Scully, voy a entrar. Asegúrate de estar decente”, llamó por tercera vez con el pomo ya girando en su mano.

Empujó la puerta con la izquierda abriéndola lentamente hasta la mitad de su recorrido mientras notaba cómo sus propias pupilas se dilataban al captar la escena del interior. El baño era de planta rectangular con los lavabos a la izquierda de la puerta y dos cabinas individuales a la derecha, que ocultaban los retretes. En medio un pasillo corto que acababa en una pared vacía excepto por el rollo de toallas desechables colgado a media altura. Scully estaba sentada en el suelo justo debajo con la espalda apoyada en los azulejos blancos. Las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho le servían de apoyo a la frente de modo que el rostro quedaba oculto y rodeado por sus propios brazos. A sus pies había tres toallas de papel arrugadas y manchadas de sangre.

Mulder estaba en cuclillas a su lado en un segundo.

“Scully, ¿qué ocurre?. ¿Estás bien?”, preguntó llevando la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ella emitió un sonido ahogado en el fondo de la garganta, como un sollozo, y levantó el rostro confundida de verle ahí. No le había oído aproximarse, ni siquiera su llamada. Mirándole fijamente, Mulder no pudo evitar una inspiración rápida, entre sorprendido y aterrorizado, al descubrir que sufría una hemorragia nasal una vez más, aunque esta era distinta a las que había visto hasta ahora. No era sólo un hilillo de sangre ni un goteo lento en uno de los orificios de su nariz. Era mucho más. La sangre cubría de hecho la mayor parte de sus labios, la barbilla, e incluso había resbalado por el cuello hasta el interior del jersey. En su mano sujetaba una cuarta toalla ensangrentada con la que intentó limpiarse con cierta rudeza y a toda prisa, como si quisiera evitar que Mulder lo viera, pero ya era tarde. Le sujetó la muñeca tratando de controlar la sensación de náusea en su propio estómago para poder hablar.

“Tranquila, voy a llamar a una ambulancia”, dijo buscando el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin soltar su mano.

“¡No!. No es necesario, Mulder”.

Se quedó inmóvil ante la fuerza de su negativa.

“¡Scully, hay mucha sangre!. Necesitas que te vea un médico”, insistió preparado para resistir su oposición.

“Ya se ha detenido. Ha sido una hemorragia fuerte, pero ha durado poco. Esto es sólo sangre seca”, afirmó frotando la piel sobre el labio superior con la toalla como para demostrar su punto; que sin un poco de agua la sangre no desaparecería.

Mulder puso los dedos bajo su barbilla y miró atentamente para comprobar por sí mismo que efectivamente la sangre había dejado de fluir. Así era, pero con la mitad inferior del rostro manchado y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por las lágrimas, tenía un aspecto terrible.

“¿Puedes ponerte en pie?”, preguntó sujetándole por los hombros y la muñeca para que se levantara con él. “Hay que limpiar toda esa sangre”.

Ella se dejó ayudar permitiendo que Mulder cargara con la mayor parte de su peso hasta que se situó frente al espejo y abrió el grifo. Él arrancó dos toallas más del rollo de la pared y se las entregó en silencio mirando cómo Scully doblaba una de ellas por la mitad y la humedecía antes de frotar sus labios. El agente parecía ensimismado en el agua rojiza que desaparecía por el desagüe cada vez que la aclaraba para limpiar otra zona. Después de unos segundos reaccionó.

“Mientras terminas aquí voy al despacho a por tu maletín y a cerrar la puerta con llave. En cuanto estés lista nos vamos”, dijo encaminándose a la salida.

“No puedo salir, Mulder”, declaró mirándole en el reflejo del espejo.

Él miró por encima de su hombro y dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones en un gesto de decepción más evidente de lo que había pretendido.

“Lo sé. Dejemos las copas para otro momento, pero no quiero que conduzcas sola. Te llevaré a tu apartamento”.

“No”, repitió mirando su ropa. “No puedo salir así, Mulder. Aún hay demasiada gente en la Oficina y no tengo con qué cambiarme”.

El miró por primera vez más abajó de su cuello. Al otro lado del espejo, Scully separó el jersey de su cuerpo agarrándolo con los dedos a la altura del pecho. Su elegante tono verde aparecía salpicado por dos grandes manchas oscuras y varias más de menor tamaño. Si no hubiera sabido lo que era, apenas las habría identificado como sangre, su color al contacto con el aire y con el verde del tejido convertido en un marrón extraño.

Mulder pensó rápido. Abrochar la chaqueta no serviría de nada puesto que lo peor estaba más arriba del pecho, donde las solapas ni siquiera estaban cerca y dejaban todo a la vista. Tal vez el abrigo sí cubriese lo suficiente como para que nadie notara nada hasta que llegaran al aparcamiento, pero ninguno de los dos lo llevaba al entrar en el despacho. El suyo se había quedado en el asiento trasero del coche y seguramente ella tuvo la misma idea por la mañana, quitárselo para conducir con mayor comodidad y dejarlo allí. Mientras decidía que apenas le llevaría unos minutos bajar él solo al aparcamiento y recoger el abrigo de su compañera, se le ocurrió otra idea mejor.

“Ponte mi camiseta. Será unos minutos y nadie se dará cuenta”.

Sin moverse de su posición ante el espejo, Scully levantó las cejas mientras le miraba quitarse la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa. Lo dejó todo en la encimera del lavabo y con un movimiento rápido deslizó la camiseta interior por encima de su cabeza. Era una prenda de color blanco y manga corta y en cuanto Mulder estiró el brazo para entregársela captó un aroma sutil, pero inconfundible. El mismo que despedía el propio cuerpo del agente desnudo de cintura para arriba en el espacio cerrado del baño. Su mente voló distraída durante unos segundos de modo que Mulder tuvo que insistir acercándose un poco más.

“Venga, Scully, con la chaqueta abrochada apenas se distingue del trozo de camisa en forma de triángulo que asoma por encima de tu chaqueta cada día”.

Ella pareció considerarlo un momento, su mente, su vista y su olfato simultáneamente distraídos por la cercanía del agente.

“De acuerdo”, murmuró al fin agarrando la camiseta antes de que Mulder comenzara a preocuparse y le preguntara una vez más si estaba bien.

Cuando acabó de limpiar la sangre en su cara entró en una de las cabinas para quitarse la chaqueta y el jersey. Por suerte, el sujetador negro se había salvado del desastre, afectado sólo por dos manchas minúsculas apenas apreciables que en cualquier caso nadie iba a ver, así que se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta encima.

Scully apenas pudo reprimir una leve risita al mirarse a sí misma. Las mangas que a Mulder le cubrían hasta la mitad del brazo, marcando sus bíceps de un modo que no fallaba en atraer su mirada cada vez que estaban juntos en su apartamento en ropa informal, a ella le llegaban más abajo del codo. El borde inferior que cubría las caderas y la parte superior del trasero de él, a ella le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Era como llevar un disfraz.

Scully recordó cuando de niña, con nueve o diez años, le pedía a su padre que le dejase su gorra de Capitán, y él mismo se la ponía encasquetándosela con fuerza, hasta que la visera le cubría por completo los ojos.

“Starbuck, no estoy seguro de si aquí sobra gorra o falta cabeza”, bromeaba.

“Mamá dice que soy muy cabezota así que debe ser que sobra gorra, o que tú eres más cabezota aún y por eso te han dado una tan grande”, contraatacaba ella sin que le temblara la voz ante el uniforme de Capitán.

“¡Oh!”, exclamaba él siguiendo la broma. “Con ese atrevimiento a la hora de dirigirte a un superior algún día acabarás en el calabozo”.

“Bueno, mientras me dejen llevar algún libro… Al menos, allí podré leer tranquila, sin que Bill me interrumpa continuamente con sus tonterías”.

Scully volvió al presente. Recogió el borde de la camiseta y lo metió por dentro de los pantalones repartiendo los pliegues de la mejor manera posible a su alrededor. Por último se puso la chaqueta y sacó la cruz de oro para que descansara por fuera, sobre la tela blanca. El frente de la camiseta en forma de triángulo, lo único que se veía, era también la parte que mejor le quedaba, con el cuello sólo un poco más suelto que en el más ancho y musculoso de Mulder. Nadie notaría nada raro cuando se cruzaran con otros agentes en el ascensor a menos que estuvieran realmente cerca y captaran el sutil aroma masculino que le rodeaba. Ella lo sentía tan pegado a su propia piel que su corazón aceleró sus latidos y le provocó una sensación cálida en las mejillas.

Al salir de la cabina vio que también él se había vestido, la camisa abrochada hasta arriba y el nudo de la corbata perfecto, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Las toallas ensangrentadas habían desaparecido, así como las gotas rojizas del borde del lavabo. Ninguna huella que indicara que en el baño había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal. Como si se tratara del final del día de otro viernes cualquiera.

“Te queda mejor que a mí”, comentó acercando el índice para rozar la cruz que brillaba en el centro del triángulo blanco, la presión de la yema del dedo suficiente como para que ella lo notara en la piel.

“No me pidas que te enseñe dónde he puesto toda la camiseta que me sobra”, respondió con media sonrisa para rebajar la tensión ante el gesto casi íntimo. Enseguida dio un suspiro apenas audible y volvió a levantar el rostro hacia él.

“No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado aquí, Mulder. Gracias por tu ayuda”.

El le cogió la mano tirando suavemente para que estuvieran más cerca el uno del otro.

“Desde que me enseñaste la radiografía, ayudarte es la única razón por la que me despierto cada mañana, y me gustaría que me lo pidieses más a menudo. No… no sólo me gustaría. Lo necesito. No soporto verte luchar sola cada día y no hacer nada. Necesito que te dejes ayudar”.

Scully se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de decir nada debido al bulto que se acababa de encajar en medio de su garganta. Miraba sus manos unidas, pero las lágrimas aún sin caer las convertían en una imagen borrosa.

“No puedes hacer esto sola”, prosiguió él. “No quiero que tengas que hacerlo. Necesito que dejes a un lado tu orgullo y me permitas ser parte de esto. Llevas poco tiempo con el tratamiento y no sabemos cuánto va a durar, sólo que es largo. Sé que cada día que te sometes a la sesión de radioterapia, y a la quimio, es más difícil. Te arrebatan la energía por momentos. No puedes malgastar la que te queda tratando de aparentar que estás bien, que tú sola puedes con todo y además con el trabajo. Sé que en parte lo haces por mí y no lo soporto, Scully. Es como si cada vez me golpearas con tu puño en el corazón”.

Scully se limpió una lágrima en el borde del ojo para evitar que se deslizara por su mejilla.

“No era mi intención que te sintieras así, Mulder”, murmuró bajando la cabeza.

“Lo sé, pero si pasamos juntos la mayor parte del día y cuando uno de nosotros tiene un problema se aparta del otro, negándole la posibilidad de ofrecer su ayuda, ¿en qué clase de amigos nos convierte eso?”, reflexionó.

¿Cómo podía hacerle entender?.

“Tú tienes una vida, Mulder, una misión, y cuando yo falte seguirá ahí. La necesitarás más que nunca. No quiero apartarte de lo que es importante para ti y que un día te encuentres con las manos vacías”.

El chasqueó los labios mientras hacía un gesto negativo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, lentamente. Le atrajo aún más hacia sí haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto, fusionados en un abrazo que en un primer momento era sólo de él. Scully mantenía los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo.

“No te dejes engañar por mi obsesión. La única misión que me importa en este momento eres tú. No sólo lo que pueda hacer por ti cada minuto del día para que te sientas mejor, sino lo que hago cuando no me ves, con los chicos de el Tirador. Buscar una cura, por si el tratamiento no funciona, me ocupa todo el tiempo que no estoy en el despacho y buena parte del que sí estoy. Ni los chicos ni yo nos vamos a dar por vencido hasta que la encontremos. Mientras tanto necesito que confíes en mí”.

Scully elevó una ceja sorprendida a pesar de su rostro pegado al hombro de su compañero.

“Confío en ti, Mulder. Creí que lo sabías y que tenías el mismo sentimiento hacia mí”.

“No estoy seguro. O más bien debería decir, ¿de que nos sirve si cuando más necesitamos demostrar esa confianza, nos callamos?. A veces pienso que sólo conocemos la mitad de lo que significa el término Confianza. Hacemos lo que sea necesario para proteger la vida y dignidad del otro, es algo que hemos demostrado más veces de las que nos hubiera gustado desde que nos conocemos, pero no confiamos lo suficiente como para compartir nuestros sentimientos, nuestros temores, nuestros anhelos… ”.

“Porque hacerlo es peligroso. Nos vuelve vulnerables ante nuestros enemigos. Necesitamos protegernos marcando nuestros propios límites”, razonó.

“¿Por qué esas palabras me suenan a excusa, Scully?. No quiero tu protección a cambio de permanecer cada tarde solo en mi apartamento haciéndome preguntas. Asustado por no saber”.

“Por no saber ¿qué?”.

Mulder hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire indicando que era difícil saber por dónde empezar.

“Si has inventado una excusa para evitar que tu madre te acompañe y pase tiempo contigo cuando llegas del trabajo, después de asegurarme que tampoco yo necesito ir contigo porque no estarás sola ni siquiera inmediatamente después de la sesión. Sé que lo haces a menudo. Tratas de deshacerte de ella y de mí dejándonos al otro lado del muro que has levantado a tu alrededor. Desde que estás enferma, el muro es mucho más alto y duele ver cómo tratas de mantenernos lejos a los dos”.

“No trato de deshacerme de ti”, aseguró frunciendo las cejas en medio de la frente.

Oír que Mulder pensaba algo así era una puñalada repentina en el pecho.

“No digo que lo hagas con mala intención; puede que ni siquiera seas del todo consciente de ello, pero haces que la gente a la que le importas se sienta así. Yo me siento así cuando no me permites saber que estás sola en tu apartamento sufriendo náuseas, o una nueva hemorragia; o cuando tratas de fingir que todo está bien, que no estás asustada. El cáncer da miedo tanto si lo sufre uno mismo como si es alguien que te importa. Yo estoy tan asustado como tú al ver lo que te ocurre, pero me da más miedo aún lo que me ocultas porque impides que pueda ayudarte”.

Scully dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado, sólo uno a pesar de que llevaba un par de minutos llorando, dejando que la chaqueta de Mulder absorbiera sus lágrimas. Oír las palabras sobre su coronilla le hizo caer en la cuenta de que algo había estado haciendo mal, hasta el punto de que el resultado era el opuesto a lo que pretendía.

 _No quiero que sienta que debe protegerme_ le había dicho a Karen Kosseff mucho tiempo atrás. Pero eso era imposible. Mulder siempre necesitaría proteger a las personas que le importaban, estaba en su naturaleza. No era cuestión de que las considerase débiles o menos capaces, ni de un ego masculino demasiado inflado. Simplemente estaba en su corazón la necesidad de ayudar, y en su mente la energía que le impedía quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando cómo ocurrían las cosas sin hacer nada.

Scully levantó por fin los brazos rodeándole por la cintura, sujetando puñados de la chaqueta en su espalda con las manos.

“Anoche tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza”, dijo como si fuera un comentario casual que le acababa de venir a la mente. Mulder contuvo la respiración esperando que dijera algo más, que eso no fuera todo; sentía que el mensaje en realidad era _No quiero decírtelo, pero necesito que lo sepas_. “Comenzó a las 20h, mientras estaba en el sofá descansando e intentando ponerme al día con mis revistas médicas. Últimamente las tengo muy abandonadas y quería leer un par de artículos antes de ir a dormir. Al principio, era sólo una especie de tensión en las sienes por lo que traté de no pensar en ello, pero pronto se convirtió en algo peor, con los latidos martilleando a los lados de la cabeza. Decidí tomarme la medicación con una infusión relajante y encendí la televisión par distraerme mientras me hacía efecto, pero el dolor sólo disminuyó un poco. No tenía energía para ponerme el pijama e ir a la habitación así que intenté dormir en el sofá con el televisor encendido y el volumen al mínimo, como haces tú, pero no dio resultado. El dolor de cabeza no desaparecía, ni siquiera disminuía lo suficiente como para que pudiera dormir…”.

Se detuvo e hizo una respiración profunda preparándose para decir lo que realmente necesitaba decir en medio de su discurso.

“… Me habría gustado que estuvieras allí conmigo y me contaras alguna historia de esas que atrapan mi atención y cuentas tan bien. Tal vez me hubiera ayudado a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor”.

“Si me hubieras llamado habría conducido hasta tu apartamento sin perder un segundo”, aseguró.

“Lo sé. Por eso no me atreví a llamarte”.

“Scully…”.

“Estaba desesperada así que decidí probar otra cosa. Me tomé un whisky doble con hielo”, acabó sin hacer caso del tono de decepción al pronunciar su nombre.

Mulder se separó de ella como si el cuerpo de la agente se hubiera convertido repentinamente en lava. Le sujetó por los brazos, casi a la altura de los hombros, y le dio una leve sacudida.

“Que hiciste, ¿qué?. Scully, me alarma ser yo quien te recuerde que no deberías mezclar tu medicación con el alcohol”, le riñó en el tono de un padre que acaba de pillar a su hijo adolescente haciendo algo realmente estúpido. “Eso sin hablar de lo que acabas de comentar, que los efectos de la radiación en tu boca hace que tomar alcohol sea difícil”, añadió confuso.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, reconociendo su culpa.

“Llegó un punto en que dolía demasiado y me costaba pensar con claridad. Sólo quería dormir para que el dolor desapareciera. Creo que funcionó porque recuerdo estar con la bebida en la mano mirando un absurdo programa de compras por televisión, y lo siguiente fue despertar con la luz del día en el salón y los comentarios de Vin Scully”.

“Gracias a Dios que al menos no decidiste salir y manejar maquinaria pesada”.

Ella compuso una media sonrisa a su intento de humor, o de sarcasmo. No estaba segura.

“Llegar a la cocina y preparar el café fue algo parecido. Tuve que tomarme dos bien cargados antes de que mi cabeza se aclarase lo suficiente como para darme una ducha sin arriesgarme a una caída mortal, pero el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Dos aspirinas y una tostada con crema de queso después me sentía casi como nueva, preparada para saludarte en el despacho y comenzar el trabajo”.

Mulder vació por completo el aire de sus pulmones en una expresión de derrota.

“Admiro esa mente tuya, Scully, pero la próxima vez llámame y deja que sea yo quien te duerma de aburrimiento con una de mis teorías irracionales, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Por la mueca dibujada en sus labios era evidente que lo estaba considerando.

“¿De acuerdo?”, repitió dándole otra sacudida para convencerle de que hablaba en serio a pesar de todo. Al fin consiguió un pequeño gesto de la agente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Bien”, replicó satisfecho. “Nunca creí que tendría que pedirte algo así, Scully, pero la próxima vez que dudes entre un whisky doble o yo, elígeme a mí”.

“Mulder, no puedo exigirte que estés a mi disposición cada vez que surge un pequeño contratiempo. Los síntomas y efectos secundarios aparecen y desaparecen sin avisar, continuamente. Si te llamara cada vez que ocurre algo relacionado con el tumor, o a mi madre, os pasaríais la vida en mi apartamento. No quiero que esta enfermedad os afecte como para que tengáis que aparcar vuestras vidas por mí hasta que todo esto acabe. No sería justo”.

Mulder se quedó callado mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo por encima de la cabeza de su compañera. Casi había olvidado que seguían en el baño del sótano, en vez de camino de su apartamento, como le había prometido. Ahora que por fin estaban teniendo la conversación que debieron tener cuando le diagnosticaron el tumor no pensaba parar hasta dejar las cosas perfectamente claras.

“Comprendo que quieras evitar que tu madre vea cómo te afecta realmente esta enfermedad. No tiene sentido dejar que sufra sabiendo que puede perder a su única hija sin que pueda hacer nada, pero yo no soy ella, Scully. Soy tu amigo. En realidad, creo que soy mucho más aunque ni siquiera le hayamos puesto nombre en nuestras mentes a lo que somos el uno para el otro. No es sólo que necesito que me mantengas informado de todo lo que ocurre relacionado con el tumor. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que lo que hay entre nosotros significa que si tú tienes cáncer, yo tengo cáncer. Esto nos afecta a los dos y necesitamos superarlo juntos. Ocultarme cómo te sientes sólo hace las cosas peor”.

Otro sollozo escapó de su garganta. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas dejando líneas brillantes en su rostro. Scully se limpió con un gesto brusco del dorso de su mano, reflejo de lo enfadada que estaba consigo misma. Sabía que no podría soportar mucho más sin ayuda. ¡Si al menos Missy estuviera aquí!. Con ella sí podría hablar abiertamente de lo asustada que estaba; de lo absurdo que parecía todo, la vida y la muerte. ¿De qué había servido lo que había hecho hasta ahora?. El esfuerzo, el sacrificio, las miles de horas de estudio esforzándose por ser la mejor, o al menos tan buena como ellos. ¿De qué había servido ser tan responsable, acatar las normas incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo y claramente le perjudicaban; la obediencia a veces ciega?. ¿Para qué esforzarse en buscar la aprobación de su padre, de los profesores, de sus superiores…de Mulder?. ¿Qué importaba ahora que alguien estuviera o no orgullosa de ella?. El final iba a ser en cualquier caso el mismo.

Algún día, seguramente pronto, desaparecería de este planeta tan sola como había llegado. Ese era el sentimiento que le mantenía despierta por las noches. No el dolor, las náuseas, o el cansancio; ni siquiera la posibilidad real de quedarse ciega si el tumor llegaba a afectar al nervio óptico. Lo que de verdad le asustaba cada tarde cuando salía del despacho y volvía a su apartamento, mientras Mulder hacía lo mismo, era…

“A veces me siento tan sola…”, murmuró dejando que los pensamientos en su cabeza escaparan a través de su boca.

Mulder le limpió con el pulgar una nueva lágrima que se había detenido en la comisura de sus labios.

“Yo también me siento solo, Scully, y no dejo de preguntarme por qué nos hacemos esto el uno al otro. ¿Por qué nos negamos a hablar ahora que lo necesitamos más que nunca?. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte, que me permitas ser parte de ti. Compartir la carga de lo que te está pasando".

\---------------------

A partir de aquella conversación en el baño del sótano algo comenzó a cambiar. No tan deprisa como a él le hubiera gustado, pero Scully comenzó a aceptar que mantener esa fachada de mujer fuerte que no necesita ayuda de nadie, y menos la suya, no sólo era mentira, sino que les estaba haciendo daño a los dos por igual. Ese mismo lunes le pidió que le acompañase a la sesión por primera vez y después fueron juntos a su apartamento. Scully le ofreció té helado. Las molestias en la boca le impidieron acompañarle con su propia bebida, pero se sentó a su lado en el sofá a mirar un episodio de _C.S.I. Las_ _Vegas_. Apenas logró llegar hasta la mitad antes de caer dormida apoyada en el hombro del agente, y para cuando aparecieron los títulos de crédito estaba inclinada sobre el retrete, vomitando.

Mulder le acercó un paño húmedo, puso un guisante de dentífrico en su cepillo de dientes y buscó su medicación para las náuseas entre la decena de envases de la mesita de noche. Ella le dio las gracias, pero cuando se encontró mejor y se puso el pijama le dijo que debería volver a su apartamento asegurando que estaría bien. Mañana era martes, debía madrugar y Mulder no tenía ropa limpia para ir a trabajar así que no insistió.

Se puso al volante contento de comprobar que, al menos, había abierto un pequeño hueco en el muro de invulnerabilidad de Scully. Era un comienzo. Mañana intentaría un nuevo paso, tirar unos cuantos ladrillos más, hasta que llegara a esa mente y ese corazón que se quedaron encerrados en la fortaleza sin ventanas que ella misma construyó el día que ingresó en el FBI. De momento, esta noche Scully se había puesto el pijama sobre la camiseta prestada. Sí, dijo que tenía frío, como casi siempre, y que otro día la lavaría para devolvérsela. Fue suficiente para que Mulder pusiera el motor en marcha con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Esta noche no se sentiría tan solo en su apartamento vacío sabiendo que Scully guardaba su camiseta y su aroma pegado a su piel ...

Dejó el calendario sobre la mesita de café y encendió el móvil pulsando el número 1 en marcación rápida. Ella respondió al segundo tono.

“Scully”, oyó su voz a lo lejos, por debajo del ruido infernal de algo que sólo podía describir como un huracán.

“Scully, soy yo. Si estás despierta, esta vez no es mi culpa. A menos que no estés en casa, sino en el aeropuerto a punto de coger un avión, dudo que puedas dormir con ese estruendo. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?”.

Tan pronto como terminó de formular la pregunta, el sonido desapareció dejándole una sensación hueca en los oídos. Se retiró el móvil de la oreja para mirar la pantalla, a la fotografía de Scully con su ceja elevada, como si la respuesta estuviera ahí.

“Perdona. Es el secador de pelo. Lo tenía demasiado cerca del móvil”.

“¿El secador?. No sé si es oportuno preguntar, pero ¿por qué te estás secando el pelo a las…”, miró de nuevo la pantalla, “… doce menos dos minutos de la noche?”.

“Tienes razón. No son horas, pero mañana no tengo que madrugar. Estaba en el salón revisando un artículo médico y tenía frío así que he pensado que un baño caliente antes de dormir me vendría bien y aquí estoy, secándome el pelo antes de ir a la cama. La verdad es que el agua caliente del baño y el aire caliente en el pelo me han venido muy bien. Me siento mucho mejor, sin el frío que tenía antes”.

Mulder escuchaba con una sensación cálida en el pecho. Hace dos meses, Scully no se habría mostrado tan abierta a la hora de darle detalles de sus rituales de aseo, y menos en relación al cáncer. Sí, sus dotes de comunicación oral definitivamente habían dado un pequeño paso adelante.

“Me alegra oírlo. Ahora métete en la cama, antes de que desaparezca el efecto del baño”.

“Sí, mamá”, respondió de broma.

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a estos pequeños comentarios bienintencionados e innecesarios que habría esperado de su madre, no de Mulder. Desde que se permitía bajar la guardia a su lado estaba descubriendo una faceta nueva en el agente, tierno y atento a cualquier detalle que le hiciera las cosas más fáciles sin llegar a resultar atosigante, como a veces era Margaret con la mejor intención del mundo. Cuidando de ella de un modo que nunca supo cuidar de sí mismo.

“Scully, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?”.

“Mañana es domingo…”, respondió temiéndose lo que venía ahora. Que le pidiera que le acompañara a primera hora a algún lugar de avistamientos o, lo que era aún peor, a la hemeroteca del FBI a consultar aburridas listas de datos entre viejos periódicos polvorientos.

“Mañana es tu cumpleaños”.

“¡Oh!”.

Eso sí que le pilló por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba el día anterior, como si hubiera estado pensando en ello. Lo habitual es que no mostrara ningún indicio de que lo recordaba hasta que llegaba al despacho y encendía el ordenador. Al mirar la fecha en la esquina inferior de la pantalla decía un _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Scully_! algo tímido y el día continuaba sin más, absortos en el trabajo.

“¿Qué?. ¿Sorprendida de que este año me haya acordado antes que tú”, comentó burlón.

Pues sí, la verdad es que estaba sorprendida. No porque se hubiera acordado antes que ella; eso no era verdad, por supuesto. Más bien sorprendida e intrigada porque aún no sabía el motivo de esta llamada, aunque claramente había uno seguramente relacionado con su cumpleaños.

“Me gustaría que saliéramos a celebrarlo por ahí”, añadió de corrido soltando la frase como si fuera una sola palabra.

“¿Por qué?”.

“¿Por qué?”, repitió. “¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?. Porque es tu cumpleaños. Celebrar es lo que hace la gente normal”.

“Nosotros no somos gente normal, Mulder, por eso nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años y nunca hemos celebrado nuestros cumpleaños”.

“Eso era antes. Creí que ahora estábamos intentando mejorar nuestras dotes de comunicación, y en una escala del 1 al 10, yo diría que hemos alcanzado al menos el nivel 2 de normalidad”, calculó con ironía.

Sí, la verdad es que tenía razón, lo estaban intentando. Aún era un asunto complicado, pero estaban haciendo un esfuerzo real. Mulder lo necesitaba así que ahora hablaban de sí mismos, se dejaba ayudar, incluso le pedía ayuda expresamente cuando se sentía realmente mal, a pesar de que su mente seguía interponiéndose y recordándole que era una mujer adulta, tan capaz como cualquiera de resolver sus propios problemas. Incluso los mil y uno que le presentaba cada día el cáncer. Scully quería creer que lo hacía por él y le costó reconocer que necesitaba la ayuda de Mulder tanto o más que él la de ella, hasta que se permitió ser débil.

“Me gustaría celebrarlo contigo, Mulder, pero he quedado para ir a misa con mi madre y después a comer por ahí. Ya hemos reservado el restaurante”.

“Me imaginaba que querríais pasar tiempo juntas…”.

“Aunque si quieres, puedes venir a comer con nosotras”, le interrumpió. “Sabes que mamá siempre se alegra de verte”.

“No. Este día es para vosotras. Sé que Maggie no pasa todo el tiempo que le gustaría contigo. No quiero inmiscuirme, pero podríamos salir por la tarde, si para entonces no estás demasiado cansada”, sugirió bajando la voz al final de la frase.

Scully adivinó lo que no estaba diciendo como si una bombilla de dibujo animado se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza. Mulder quería celebrar este cumpleaños por si fuera la última oportunidad de hacerlo. La idea encogió su corazón provocándole un dolor súbito como si un puño se hubiera abierto paso hasta su pecho y tratara de arrancárselo.

“¿Qué tal a las 20h?”, sugirió leyendo en el silencio de la agente lo que estaba pensando.

“Por mí, perfecto. ¿Adónde iremos?”.

“Eso déjamelo a mí. Tú espérame en la entrada de tu edificio con tu mejor vestido de cumpleaños”.

Scully notó cómo las cejas del agente oscilaban sugerentes al otro lado de la línea.

“No tengo vestidos de cumpleaños. Si me dijeras adónde vamos me ayudaría a escoger mi vestuario, aunque en este momento las opciones en mi armario son bastante limitadas”.

Sabía bien de qué hablaba. El tratamiento estaba siendo duro y uno de los efectos secundarios estaba afectando a su figura. Mulder había notado que la variedad de trajes de corte profesional que utilizaba en el trabajo se había reducido. Desde que comenzaran las sesiones de Radioterapia y Quimioterapia, Scully se había dejado varios kilos por el camino de modo que muchas de sus prendas habituales se quedaban en el armario porque ahora parecían colgar de un modo extraño en su cuerpo en lugar de ajustarse a sus curvas de la forma elegante a la que estaba acostumbrada. Al contar con un repertorio menor, su vestuario de trabajo se repetía con más frecuencia que antes y Mulder se preguntaba por qué no compraba prendas que se ajustaran a su nueva silueta aportándole el aspecto impecable de siempre.

Con el paso de los meses había empezado a sospechar la razón, y no se atrevía a comentarla. No quería escucharla en voz alta.

“Confío en ti, Scully. Siempre has sabido sacarte partido. Si no acabas de decidirte, siempre puedes echar mano de mi camiseta blanca, esa que pensabas lavar y devolverme lo antes posible hace dos meses”.

Scully notó cómo la doble intención de sus palabras llegaba rodeada de la sonrisa del agente. Los dos sabían que esa camiseta jamás volvería al cajón de la ropa interior de Mulder.

“No sé si es apropiada para salir. Prefiero usarla debajo de mi pijama al menos hasta que acabe el invierno”.

“Cuando acabe el invierno yo tampoco la necesitaré”, le recordó.

“Sí, eso es lo que estaba pensando”, respondió dejando que el agente sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Mulder decidió que ya le había hecho perder bastante tiempo.

“Ponte lo que quieras, Scully. Estarás guapa de todos modos, sobre todo si te metes en la cama ahora mismo. He oído decir que no hay nada como una cura de sueño para levantarse radiante por la mañana”.

Scully sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante el cumplido algo velado. El ambiente se cargó de repente entre los dos móviles, y suspiró.

“Teniendo en cuenta tu problema de insomnio, tu única alternativa de belleza es acudir a la cirugía estética. ¿Deberíamos volver a hablar con el Dr. Jack Franklin?”.

“¡Ough, Scully!. No me recuerdes ese caso, aunque pensándolo bien tuvo su lado positivo. Acabó de un plumazo con mi complejo de nariz”.

“Tú nunca has tenido complejo de nariz, Mulder. Sabes que te da personalidad”, dijo bajando la voz hasta hacerla sonar sugerente.

“El mejor tratamiento de belleza es que te miren con buenos ojos, por eso me gusta tenerte cerca”.

Scully sonrió para sí.

“Ahora entiendo tu problema con el espacio personal. Me voy a dormir, Mulder. Te veo mañana”.

“Que duermas bien”.

Pulsó el botón de desconexión y durante unos segundos siguió mirando la expresión serena de la agente en la fotografía de la pantalla. Sus mejillas llenas y con un bonito color de piel sano y transparente, distinto al tono demacrado que ocultaba ahora bajo el maquillaje. El cabello brillante, suave, y abundante, aún sin afectar por la toxicidad de la quimioterapia.

“Yo siempre te miraré con buenos ojos, Scully”, le susurró a la fotografía.

Mulder suspiró ansiando que llegara ya mañana para volver a verla y compartir tiempo juntos fuera del despacho. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde los primeros días, cuando estaba seguro de que le habían enviado para espiarle y acabar con lo que daba sentido a su vida, hasta hace tres meses ante aquella radiografía cuando se dio cuenta de que no dudarían en acabar con ella para destruirle a él… Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Scully superaría el cáncer o él se dejaría la piel en el intento de encontrar una cura.

Mulder abrió el armario en el dormitorio que apenas utilizaba. En el cajón de su ropa interior no faltaba ninguna camiseta porque, aunque Scully se había quedado de facto con una de las suyas, en su lugar había otra que había comprado por Internet sólo una semana atrás. No estaba seguro de por qué le había parecido un buen regalo, pero después de notar su incomodidad porque muchas de sus prendas habituales ya no le servían, decidió que una camiseta informal de su talla sería una buena opción para su cumpleaños, sobre todo si estaba personalizada con un mensaje en el centro del pecho escrito con letras rojas. Un mensaje que había personalizado aún más especificando, al hacer el pedido, que dos O estratégicas se sustituyeran por dos A.

LAS BATALLAS MÁS DURAS ESTÁN RESERVADAS PARA L **A** S GUERRER **A** S MÁS VALIENTES.

 _Y esta la ganaremos juntos,_ pensó para sí. No tenemos otra opción.

Mulder pensó en los demás regalos que había hecho a su compañera, uno sólo en realidad. Una cinta de vídeo con las mejores jugadas de las _Superestrellas de la Super bowl_. Un regalo un tanto absurdo teniendo en cuenta que ya entonces sabía que Scully no tenía especial interés en el fútbol americano ni en ningún otro deporte de equipo, excepto tal vez el béisbol.

El día que recibió la noticia de que había despertado del coma en el que llevaba sumida desde que apareció misteriosamente, después de tres meses desaparecida, Mulder corrió al hospital como si le hubieran quitado de encima un peso que apenas le dejaba respirar. Nada más traspasar la entrada había una tienda de regalos con flores, postales, globos, y artículos variados para que las visitas que quisieran pudieran llevar un detalle a sus familiares ingresados. Se detuvo un momento contemplando la idea de comprar un ramo de flores para ofrecérselo como regalo de bienvenida; pensó incluso en lo que quería escribir en la tarjeta adjunta para que supiera cuánto le había echado de menos.

Tanto que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Esos tres meses sin ella le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que la pequeña espía que enviaron para destruirle se había convertido en el centro de su vida. Después de todo no se atrevió a comprar las flores. Su madre y sus hermanos estarían con ella en la habitación, y presentarse con media docena de rosas o algo similar crearía un momento incómodo con demasiados por qués que no tenía intención de responder. Después de diez minutos en la tienda se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso; necesitaba verla. Mulder hizo un repaso visual esperando que algo más impersonal llamara su atención. Cuando su mirada aterrizó en la cinta de vídeo decidió que estaría bien mirar las jugadas tumbado en el sofá de cuero negro y tenía demasiada prisa para detenerse a pensar que el regalo no era para él, sino para Scully, pero eso fue lo que sacó de la bolsa cuando llegó al lado de su cama…

Mulder volvió a leer el mensaje en el frente de la camiseta.

_Las batallas más duras…_

Sí, esta vez había escogido el regalo pensando en ella, y sólo en ella. ¿Qué era Scully, sino la guerrera más valiente que había conocido nunca al enfrentarse a batallas que su mente racional jamás habría imaginado, y algunas otras a las que estaba más acostumbrada de lo que debería?. Abducciones, secuestros, disparos con armas, ataques de seres inconcebibles, prejuicios de género, egos demasiado inflados, enfermedades mortales… y aquí seguía luchando a su lado, validando su trabajo y su vida sin darse por vencido a pesar de los sacrificios y las pérdidas. Como con la cinta de vídeo, Mulder acababa de sentir que una sencilla camiseta blanca era un regalo demasiado pobre para lo que ella merecía. Sin embargo, el mensaje sí era la expresión fiel de su mente y su corazón, de lo que la perseverancia, el sacrificio, y el valor pueden lograr.

Y si un guerrero valiente podía lograr hazañas increíbles, dos guerreros luchando juntos vencerían la batalla más dura de sus vidas. Mulder dobló la camiseta y la guardó de nuevo en el cajón. Otro día se la entregaría, tal vez un viernes a solas en casa, mientras compartieran una cerveza y una película en un ambiente distendido. Para celebrar su cumpleaños por primera vez, y puede que por última, no le parecía suficiente, pero tampoco tenía nada más valioso ni quería presentarse con las manos vacías por mucho que Scully había comentado alguna vez que no quería que ninguno de los dos se sintiera obligado a intercambiar regalos solo porque fuera una convención social.

Mulder volvió al salón en busca del cargador del móvil para enchufarlo como cada noche, preparado para que a la mañana siguiente la batería estuviera al completo. Mientras lo dejaba a punto en la mesita lateral, junto al acuario, algo en su visión periférica captó su atención. Una cajita blanca en la balda inferior, junto al envase de escamas para los peces. La alcanzó para abrir la tapa y sacar el objeto que descansaba en el interior.

Recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer el día que su padre le regaló el llavero en conmemoración del Apolo 11 y su misión a la Luna, 24 de Julio de 1969. El día que los tres astronautas regresaron a la Tierra convertidos en héroes. A Fox le faltaban apenas tres meses para cumplir ocho años y sintió que acababa de vivir la mayor aventura de su vida junto a los valientes tripulantes del módulo lunar que por primera vez pisaban la superficie de un suelo distinto al de nuestro planeta. Por primera vez viajar en una nave espacial, aterrizar en otro cuerpo celeste, y volver a la Tierra sanos y salvos era una hazaña real, no algo que ocurría únicamente en la imaginación de los guionistas y decorados falsos de su serie de televisión favorita: Star Trek. Fox observaba encantado el bonito llavero con la imagen del águila de cabeza calva desplegando sus alas, a punto de aterrizar sobre la superficie de la Luna, con la Tierra al fondo, y las primeras palabras de Armstrong en la mente: _Este es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran salto para la humanidad._ Un pequeño paso que sin ninguna dura sería el primero de otros muchos. Bill le habló de la ingente cantidad de trabajo, esfuerzo, sacrificio, y dinero que supuso poner a esos hombres en la Luna, pero a partir de entonces la única opción era caminar hacia delante. Ese día fue la Luna, pero el tesón y el trabajo en equipo llevarían a otros hombres a pisar otros planetas, otras galaxias, otros mundos que, como en Star Trek, debían albergar vida inteligente. Entre tal cantidad de posibilidades, eran improbable que absolutamente todos estuvieran vacíos. Fox guardó el llavero como el mayor tesoro que era, un pequeño objeto que conmemoraba el éxito de la primera misión, a la que seguirían otras muchas, que algún día servirían para demostrar que no estamos solos en el universo.

Mulder cerró la cajita de cartón. Era un detalle pequeño y sin valor económico que Scully, como él mismo, sabría apreciar en su justa medida, aunque seguramente le haría más ilusión recibirlo en un bonito paquete que mostrara que había pensado en ella al prepararlo. El problema es que no tenía papel de regalo con el que envolver la sencilla caja de cartón. El otro regalo que le había hecho dos años atrás, la cinta de vídeo, tampoco fue preparado; simplemente se lo ofreció dentro del plástico transparente en el que venían todas las cintas de vídeo. Esta vez, Scully merecía un poco más de atención al detalle por su parte y se le ocurrió algo que convertiría una cajita de cartón corriente en un regalo que arrancaría una sonrisa de los labios de la agente.

Como cada año, Mulder visitó a su madre el día de Navidad. No era una visita con la que se sintiera cómodo, pero al menos dos veces al año compartían una comida y fingían que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Que el concepto de familia aún tenía sentido para los dos únicos miembros que quedaban por más que la conversación sincera fuera imposible entre ellos. La última Navidad, Teena regaló a su hijo una billetera nueva y un abrazo que Mulder sintió frío incluso a través de su grueso jersey de invierno. Él le agradeció el detalle y le correspondió con su propio regalo. Cuando regresó a su apartamento cambió sus documentos y tarjetas a la nueva billetera y se deshizo de la vieja junto con el papel navideño en el que venía envuelta, pero decidió que la cinta dorada y el lazó tal vez fueran útiles en algún momento. Mulder recordaba un tiempo en el que aún eran una verdadera familia. Samantha estaba con ellos y recibir regalos de cumpleaños, o cuando Papá Nóel decidía bajar por la chimenea, era algo normal, esperado con ilusión por los dos niños. Su madre siempre les recordaba que abrieran sus regalos con cuidado para que el bonito papel de colores no se rompiera.

Al final del día, Teena estiraba el papel, la cinta, los lazos, y las flores doradas, quitaba los restos de cinta adhesiva y recortaba los trozos estropeados. Una vez que quedaba en perfectas condiciones lo guardaba todo en una caja de camisas de Bill para que los lazos no se aplastaran. Cada vez que hacía un regalo a sus amigas buscaba en la caja de camisas el papel para envolverlo y la flor dorada que nunca faltaba en la esquina del paquete.

Mulder encontró el papel y la flor de su billetera nueva en el fondo del cajón de su mesita de noche. Se hizo con unas tijeras y un rollo de cinta adhesiva y puso manos a la obra sentado en el sofá. No lo había hecho nunca, pero resultó más fácil de lo que imaginaba y en cuestión de minutos el llavero en su cajita parecía algo especial. Un pequeño paquete blanco adornado con cinta dorada en forma de cruz y una bonita flor encima, en la intersección de las dos cintas. Satisfecho con el resultado, dejó el regalo sobre el escritorio y comenzó su rutina nocturna antes de dormir.

**Domingo, 23 de febrero de 1997.**

**19:30h p.m.**

Llevaba detenido al borde de la acera apenas medio minuto, aún con el motor en marcha y el intermitente encendido, cuando vio salir a su compañera por la puerta principal del edificio. Scully se acercó caminando ligera sobre sus tacones de cinco centímetros, rodeó el coche por la parte delantera hasta la puerta del copiloto y nada más abrirla, él agente le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una de sus bromas.

“No puedo creer que durante la noche hayas desarrollado habilidades telepáticas, Scully. Has adivinado a dónde vamos”.

“¿Qué?”.

“Anoche dijiste que no tenías ningún vestido de cumpleaños, pero vienes vestida exactamente del modo apropiado para el lugar adónde vamos…”, explicó haciendo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la mitad de su cuerpo.

Scully se miró a sí misma. La verdad es que anoche apenas pasó un par de minutos ante el armario contemplando lo que se pondría para la cita con Mulder; tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas opciones. Al final fue un traje de chaqueta y falda negras que Mulder le había visto vestir al menos media docena de veces en el despacho desde que comenzara el tratamiento. El único traje que aún le hacía sentirse profesional en lugar de disfrazada, o dentro del cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas después de haberle dado un trago a la pócima que decía “ _bébeme_ ”. Entre las solapas de la chaqueta asomaba un pequeño triángulo blanco de una camisa con un bonito tejido acanalado sobre el que brillaba la cruz de oro. Era muy consciente de que no era el atuendo más adecuado para salir a celebrar su cumpleaños un domingo por la tarde, pero además de ser el que mejor se adaptaba a una silueta llena de ángulos nuevos y extraños, tampoco es que esto fuera una cita con Mulder. No se había vestido para resultar sugerente a sus ojos; sólo pretendían pasar un rato juntos con la excusa de su cumpleaños como dos buenos amigos que eran… lo cual no explicaba por qué razón había pasado bastante más tiempo del habitual aplicándose el maquillaje ante el espejo.

“… sin perder ni un ápice de profesionalidad ni en el día de tu cumpleaños”, señaló él interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Ella elevó una ceja sin dejar de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

“Mulder, no estarás insinuando que vamos al despacho a celebrarlo, ¿verdad?”, preguntó sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

Ya se veía vigilando que no hubiera moros en la costa mientras él sacaba su kit de ganzúas del bolsillo y forzaba la entrada principal del FBI un domingo por la tarde para deslizarse por los pasillos vacíos evitando las cámaras de seguridad hasta que llegaran al despacho y… Scully se rió por dentro y dejó de elucubrar. Por supuesto, el edificio del FBI nunca estaba vacío. Incluso los domingos por la tarde había agentes trabajando en sus despachos, investigando casos que no podían esperar al lunes. La seguridad de un país y sus ciudadanos era un asunto demasiado serio como para cerrar la Oficina siquiera una hora. Eso sin contar el pequeño ejército de guardias armados vigilando día y noche desde la misma entrada hasta los rincones más inaccesibles para garantizar la seguridad del FBI y sus empleados.

“¡Ten un poco de fe en mí!”, suplicó haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en un gesto lastimero, como el de un cachorro al que hubieran regañado sin motivo. “Por cierto, lo primero es lo primero. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Scully!”, dijo en un tono más alegre.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder con un ¡Gracias!, Mulder se acercó y le estampó un beso en la mejilla; a continuación abrochó su propio cinturón, que había soltado al detener el coche. Scully sonrió y se dedicó unos segundos a estirar su falda sin necesidad para ocultar el calor que sentía subir a su cara. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que desde hacía tres meses, además de invadir su espacio personal como siempre, Mulder había incrementado las ocasiones en que consideraba oportuno un beso en la mejilla de su compañera.

“Tengo fe en ti, Mulder. Es sólo que si no vamos al despacho, no me imagino en qué otro lugar crees que llevar un traje de chaqueta un domingo por la tarde es el modo correcto de vestir. Me refiero en mi caso, no en el tuyo, por supuesto”, dijo notando que era precisamente lo que Mulder vestía.

“Vamos a Maximo´s Cafe”.

“¡Oh!”.

Bueno, pensó Scully. Tampoco es que fuera tan desencaminada cuando creyó que irían al despacho. De hecho apenas se había equivocado por 30 ó 40 metros, que era la distancia entre dicho local y la entrada del FBI.

Maximo´s Cafe era el lugar preferido de buena parte del personal empleado en el FBI para hacer su descanso a la hora de comer o simplemente tomar un café en cualquier momento del día. La cantidad y variedad de su carta era conocida en toda la ciudad.

El negocio estaba regentado por cuatro hermanos de origen italiano que habían reformado un local desangelado hasta convertirlo en un bar de ambiente cálido y familiar en el que los dueños conocían por su nombre de pila a casi todos los clientes. Mulder y Scully no frecuentaban el lugar a menudo. Muchas veces preferían comer solos en el despacho o ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad, sino investigando algún caso con indicios de ser un expediente X en cualquier punto del país. Aún así, Maximo y sus hermanos menores conocían bien a la pareja al frente del Departamento de los Expedientes X. Durante la semana, Maximo´s Café era un bar como tantos otros, dedicado a servir a clientes con demasiada prisa y poco tiempo para comer. La mayoría de los empleados de la Oficina apenas pasaban allí media hora para tomar un almuerzo al final de la mañana antes de continuar con su jornada laboral. La comida era buena y los cuatro hermanos rápidos, eficientes, y educados lo que, a lo largo de los años les había proporcionado una clientela fija y un negocio floreciente.

Los fines de semana, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Buena parte del personal del FBI no trabajaba por lo que el número de clientes era significativamente menor, hasta que llegaban las 20h de la tarde. A esa hora cada sábado y domingo, el bar pasaba de ser un lugar agradable y práctico dedicado a llenar los estómagos de clientes apresurados, a convertirse en un pequeño trozo de Italia en medio de D.C. El menú y la carta de vinos habitual desaparecían en favor de platos y bebidas típicos de la Toscana, región de procedencia de los cuatro hermanos. Al mismo tiempo, el murmullo diario de la gente comentando las incidencias del trabajo quedaba ahogado por la música italiana, uno de los principales elementos de su identidad nacional que Maximo y sus hermanos se enorgullecían de compartir con sus camaradas americanos. Algunos de los cantantes preferidos por Scully eran italianos y Mulder pensó que disfrutar durante un par de horas de la música de autores como Franco Battiatto, Andrea Bocelli, o Laura Pausini haría las delicias de su compañera.

“Es una pena que no nos pasemos por allí más a menudo los fines de semana, Mulder. Da igual si se trata de hace cincuenta años o de autores actuales, los cantantes italianos tienen algo en la voz, esa cualidad ronca y seca que les hace reconocibles en cualquier idioma. Cuando escucho su música es como si el interior de mi cuerpo vibrara al ritmo de sus notas. Algunos temas parece que sonaran desde el cielo”.

Mulder levantó las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras y más aún cuando al incorporarse al tráfico, por debajo del sonido del motor, sonó la voz de Scully:

_Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado._

_Ya no recuerdo cómo fue, pero al final me ha conquistado._

_Vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad…_

“No suena tan mal”, comentó Mulder.

“¿Qué?”.

Siseó con los dientes apretados al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

“Nunca te he oído cantar y no tienes tan mala voz”, explicó poniendo las cosas aún peor.

Scully frunció el ceño. Se puso una mano en la cadera girando el cuerpo en su dirección para mirarle a la cara. Él mantuvo la vista al frente, en la carretera, pero podía sentir los ojos de la agente clavados en su sien de repente algo húmeda de sudor.

“Creías que tenía mala voz… ¿Por qué?”.

Se encogió de hombros como queriendo quitar importancia a su comentario, pero ya no había modo de eludir la respuesta.

“Tu madre…ya sabes. Hubo una época en que hablamos mucho de ti. Necesitaba alguien que le escuchase y yo estaba ahí. Aproveché para conocerte mejor. No hablas mucho de ti misma, ni siquiera ahora”.

Scully sabía a qué se refería y tenía razón. A pesar de que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo, lo cierto es que hablar de temas personales siempre supuso un problema, al menos utilizando el lenguaje hablado; y en realidad, ¿qué podía decir ella de esos tres meses perdidos de los que no recordaba nada?. Mulder, en cambio, sí tenía mucho que decir y sin embargo apenas había contado alguna que otra anécdota relacionada con el trabajo, además de confesarle que había pasado mucho tiempo con Margaret. Scully le estaría siempre agradecida por ello; de que se hubiera convertido para Margaret en el hombro donde apoyarse en uno de los momentos más difíciles para su madre. Apenas sabía nada de sus conversaciones, pero cuando volvió de dónde quiera que estuvo descubrió que había nacido un vínculo fuerte entre su madre y su compañero. A veces pensaba en ellos como dos náufragos abandonados a su suerte en una isla desierta, extraños, pero obligados a colaborar para sobrevivir en tiempos difíciles...

Con el tiempo, esa necesidad se convirtió en cariño

. “¿Y mamá te dijo que canto mal?”, preguntó casi ofendida.

Mulder no pudo reprimir una risita nerviosa.

“Por supuesto que no. Margaret tiene más tacto que eso. Nunca diría algo así de sus hijas”.

Ella le miró suspicaz. Se acercó a él a pesar del cinturón de seguridad.

“¿Qué te dijo exactamente?”.

Sujetó el volante con fuerza y se revolvió disimuladamente en su asiento sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

“Que has heredado la inteligencia del Capitán Scully, y Melissa el carácter reflexivo y la voz de tu madre”.

“Missy era muy inteligente. Su visión del mundo y sus intereses eran distintos a los míos, eso es todo. Bueno… y cantaba mejor que yo”, reconoció bajando la voz.

“Repito que tú no lo haces tan mal, Scully, aunque hay que reconocer que un tema como _Vivo por ella_ , de Andrea Bocelli suena bien en casi cualquier voz”.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, totalmente de acuerdo.

El trayecto hasta el bar continuó en silencio hasta que Mulder detuvo el coche en un semáforo.

“¿Qué tal la comida con tu madre?”, preguntó recordando que las dos habían celebrado juntas el cumpleaños por la mañana.

“Bien, supongo”, murmuró en voz baja.

“¿Supones?”, repitió sorprendido por la respuesta.

Scully dejó escapar un suspiro de algo que sonó a frustración.

“Sé que intenta presentar una fachada de normalidad cuando está conmigo, pero es difícil no ver la angustia y el sentimiento de lástima por mí en sus ojos”.

Mulder soltó la mano derecha del volante para tomar las suyas juntas sobre su falda negra.

“¿De qué me suena eso de la fachada de normalidad?”.

La comisura del labio se elevó ligeramente en la mejilla de Scully.

“No sé si eso se hereda”, se defendió.

“En cualquier caso no creo que debas culparle. Para una madre es difícil ver que el mundo se empeña en hacer daño a sus hijos sin que ella pueda hacer nada”.

“No la culpo. Es sólo…ya me conoces. No me gusta dar lástima ni que me traten de un modo condescendiente. No soy una víctima indefensa”.

Mulder movió el pulgar sobre la piel suave del dorso de su mano.

“Lo único que yo he visto desde el día que te conocí es una guerrera valiente”, aseguró.

Scully mantenía la cabeza baja, los ojos fijos en el movimiento inconsciente del pulgar de Mulder en su mano.

“Mamá me preguntó cómo lo estabas llevando tú”.

Retiró los dedos como si la piel de la agente le hubiera quemado y volvió a sujetar el volante con ambas manos. Miró a uno y otro lado de la calzada como si comprobara el tráfico antes de hacer un desvío, aunque Scully sabía que también estaba haciendo tiempo. Pensando la respuesta.

“No se trata de mí, Scully. Además me conoces bien, nunca me doy por vencido con nada ni con nadie que merezca la pena”.

“Eso ya se lo demostraste una vez, y no lo ha olvidado. Dijo que reza a Dios cada día, pero que confía en ti”.

“¡Eso es una gran responsabilidad!”, exclamó queriendo sonar sarcástico a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar a sus ojos. Scully fingió no darse cuenta buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

“¿Quieres ver lo que me ha regalado?”, preguntó cambiando de tema a algo menos doloroso. El agente asintió con la cabeza por temor a que la voz le saliera poco natural.

Sacó un trozo de papel doblado y lo desplegó acercándoselo a la cara para que pudiera echar un vistazo sin desviar la atención de la carretera. Era una fotografía de un gran edificio moderno, de líneas rectas y exterior acristalado muy cerca del mar. El día era soleado, las palmeras alineaban las aceras y se veían numerosos yates atracados en el puerto cercano. Debajo, con grandes letras mayúsculas leyó:

**HILTON SAN DIEGO BAYFRONT**

“¿Eso es un hotel?”, preguntó confuso.

“Esto es una semana de vacaciones para dos personas en el Hilton San Diego Bayfront, un hotel con vistas a la bahía. Mamá dice que no cuente con ella”.

Mulder pisó ligeramente el freno. Mejor reducir un poco la velocidad para poner más atención a su compañera.

“Que no cuentes con ella, ¿para qué?. ¿Tu madre te invita a pasar una semana de vacaciones en San Diego?”.

“Cada vez que comemos juntas recordamos cuando mi padre estaba designado en la Base Naval, fue la época más feliz de mi infancia. Pasaba mucho tiempo admirando los barcos y disfrutando del mar. Mamá sabe que lo echo de menos, que me gustaría ver el mar más a menudo. Ha pensado que ahora que he acabado el primer ciclo de Radiología y en unos días me encontraré mejor, sería un buen momento para volver allí, cambiar de aires, y coger fuerzas antes de comenzar el segundo ciclo”.

Mulder hizo un sonido en su garganta, asintiendo.

“Es una gran idea. Sé que echas de menos vivir más cerca del mar. ¿Has pensado ya con quién te iras de vacaciones durante una semana nada menos?”.

Ella le golpeó el brazo con el folleto al tiempo que apretaba los labios en una sonrisa.

“He considerado algunas opciones, pero aún no me decido… Por cierto, mamá quiere saber si ya has gastado tus días de vacaciones de este año”.

“Creo que tengo suficientes días sin utilizar como para hacer a Skinner el hombre más feliz del mundo si decido cogerlos todos juntos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?”, preguntó fingiéndose despistado.

“Bueno, mamá ha insinuado que si decido aceptar su regalo alojándome en ese hotel con alguien que no seas tú, cuando regrese me pasará una factura con la cantidad total que el hotel haya cargado a su tarjeta de crédito. No estoy segura de que mi sueldo de funcionaria pudiera soportar un susto así”.

Mulder se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación, fingiendo que no hablaban de lo que estaban hablando.

“¿Quieres decir que debería sacrificarme y emplear algunos de mis días de reserva en ir de vacaciones contigo para evitarte una debacle económica?”.

“Algo así. Me gustaría seguir teniendo algo de dinero en el banco para comer, pagar el alquiler, comprarme zapatos nuevos cada vez que los que llevo se arruinan por perseguir una pista contigo, y esas cosas”.

“Por ti lo que sea, Scully, incluso desperdiciar los días que tanto trabajo me ha costado acumular yendo a ver un montón de barcos medio oxidados en la Base Naval, en vez de visitar el Santuario de Elvis Presley en Graceland”.

“¡Eh, el barco que mi padre gobernaba no estaba oxidado!. Era lo último en tecnología naval”, protestó, “… En cambio estoy segura de que a estas alturas, las articulaciones de Elvis sí que deben estar más que oxidadas. Me atrevería a asegurar que estarán de hecho fosilizadas”.

“¡Ough, Scully!. Eso es tirar a dar. Elvis es un mito y los mitos nunca envejecen. Mueren en la plenitud para conservar su genio en nuestros corazones”.

“Su genio puede que se conserve, pero el mito ya estaba algo pasado de peso, de drogas, y de problemas cuando murió”.

Mulder compuso una expresión de dolor, como si ella le hubiera disparado de nuevo a propósito.

“Sigue así y le propondré a Frohike que sea tu compañero de viaje”, le amenazó. “Cuando tu madre te cobre los siete días con sus correspondientes noches de hotel no te va a quedar ni para comprarte el polen para el yogurt del desayuno”.

Los dos rieron al unísono a la dirección un tanto absurda que estaba tomando la conversación. Era liberador ver a Scully reír abiertamente a su intento de humor, tan familiar y a veces tan ridículo, y a pesar de todo, un alivio inmenso. Ver a su compañera con esa sonrisa amplia en los labios, que dejaba al descubierto las encías y provocaba una vibración en todo su cuerpo transmitida al suyo a través de los asientos del coche, sin necesidad de contacto. En momentos como este, Mulder sentía que sus pulmones volvían expandirse por completo oxigenando su cuerpo entero y su mente. Trataba de guardar estos trocitos de Scully en su memoria porque eran cada vez más escasos, salpicados por otros de dolor, soledad, y frustración. A veces la incertidumbre de todo ello detenía el aire en sus pulmones hasta el punto de que apenas lo notaba entrar y salir de su pecho; sentía que el miedo a perderla algún día detendría ese proceso automático, que tanto su respiración como su corazón se pararían antes incluso de que el cáncer acabara con ella.

Llevaban en silencio suficientes minutos como para que por la mente de Mulder pasaran más cosas además de la consciencia de que aun trabajando y celebrando su cumpleaños, Scully seguía mortalmente enferma.

“Scully, tu madre me acaba de regalar una semana de vacaciones en un hotel de San Diego. Me siento algo raro, tanto que no sé si debería aceptar; como si después le debiera algo”.

“Bueno, ella sí espera algo a cambio”.

Mulder sacó la punta de la lengua para humedecer su labio inferior

. “¿Te ha dicho qué?”.

“No ha sido necesario. Sabe que yo no haría un viaje como éste sola en estas circunstancias… Mamá espera que un cambio de aires me venga bien, le preocupa mi estado emocional tanto como el físico, y quiere asegurarse de que tenga a mi lado alguien que cuide de mí mientras estoy lejos de casa”.

“¡Oh!, así que ahí está el truco. Quiere que sea tu dama de compañía”, concluyó con una mueca en su dirección para que Scully captara la broma. ¡Como si no llevara cuatro años practicando para que ahora se le pasara una!.

“Es un viaje largo. Casi cinco horas de vuelo y una semana a 3.600 kilómetros de distancia de mamá. Las únicas opciones son ella o tú. No se fía de nadie más para que cuide de mí, ni siquiera yo misma”.

“No la culpo. Es tu madre, Scully. No puedes evitar que se preocupe. Yo, por mi parte, pienso agradecerle que haya pensado en mí no sólo cuidando de ti, sino haciéndole llegar un informe diario de incidencias para su tranquilidad”.

Scully le miró escandalizada.

“Ningún informe sobre mi persona saldrá del rango de cobertura de ese hotel sin mi aprobación expresa”, le advirtió con la ceja alta. “Como con Skinner, ningún documento acaba en su escritorio sin haber sido previamente revisado y firmado por mí. No quiero tener que recoger los platos rotos de tu impulsividad incluso durante mis vacaciones en San Diego”, declaró con vehemencia.

“¡Vamos, Scully!. Tengo que demostrar a Margaret que merezco el regalo que me hace”.

“No te preocupes. Si te comportas como un buen compañero de viaje, yo me encargo de hacerte quedar en buen lugar delante de ella que, por otra parte, no es difícil. Eres su ojito derecho, Mulder”, le aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa angelical que él sospechaba que no era del todo sincera…

\------------

La música en Maximo´s Café se oía fuera del local, en la calle, en cuanto Mulder apagó el motor. Eran casi las 20h y con un mes de invierno aún por delante, hacía rato que había anochecido. Encajó el coche en el espacio justo entre otros dos aparcados cerca de la entrada, toda la zona iluminada con la luz de dos farolas y de la que provenía del interior del bar, y salieron. La noche era sorprendentemente cálida para la última semana de febrero por lo que la puerta permanecía abierta, animando a los clientes a entrar.

Mulder puso la mano en la espalda de su compañera haciendo que entrara primero; al instante se encontraron sumergidos en una atmósfera distinta, los sentidos estimulados por el aroma del café, las especias típicas de la cocina italiana, y la música de _Il Divo. S_ eñaló por encima del hombro de ella y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído.

“Es la única mesa libre. Si alguien se nos adelanta saca tu arma”.

Scully lanzó el codo hacia atrás apuntando a ciegas a sus costillas, pero debía estar medio paso más lejos de lo que creía y no acertó.

“¡Cállate!”, respondió acelerando el paso de todos modos para evitar que tuviera que hacerlo al ver la cantidad de personas que llenaban el bar.

Al fin sentados a la mesa, Mulder notó el calor humano a su alrededor así que se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de su silla. Scully no parecía estar incómoda dentro de la suya y durante unos minutos se dedicó a observar el ambiente en silencio.

Maximo, el hermano mayor, trabajaba detrás de la barra en la que se apoyaban media docena de clientes ocupados en sus copas. Los otros tres se movían de acá para allá atendiendo las mesas y Mulder levantó la mano cuando uno de ellos miró en su dirección. El hombre, vestido con una camisa azul, corbata oscura, y un pequeño delantal, le respondió con un gesto de la barbilla indicando que les había visto llegar y estaría con ellos en cuanto acabara con la mesa en la que estaba ocupado

. “¿Qué vas a tomar, Scully?”.

“Un Aquarius. No quiero arriesgarme con algo más fuerte. Mañana es lunes y prefiero llegar al despacho con la cabeza y el estómago en su sitio”.

“¿Has tenido algún problema a lo largo del día?. Ya hace día y medio desde la última sesión. Deberías notar que los peores efectos secundarios desaparecen, ¿no?”.

“Aún es pronto, aunque en general ha sido un día aceptable. Llegué a casa a las 3:30h, después de comer con mi madre, y al poco rato noté que empezaba el dolor detrás de los ojos”. Scully se detuvo. Oyéndose a sí misma pensó que era una sensación extraña hablar con él dando detalles de cómo se sentía realmente, en lugar de dejarse llevar por la inercia y responder con un evasivo Estoy bien.

“Sabes que cuando te ocurra eso, o cualquier otro síntoma, prefiero que me llames. No importa qué hora del día o de la noche sea. No tienes que soportarlo sola”, le dijo por lo que parecía la centésima vez desde que empezó todo.

“Me tomé mi medicación y me acosté en la cama con los ojos cerrados a esperar que me hiciera efecto. Iba a llamarte si se volvía peor, en serio, pero me dormí y cuando desperté el dolor había desaparecido junto con tres horas de la tarde. Eran las 18:45h. Tuve que darme prisa para darme una ducha, lavarme el pelo, y vestirme antes de que llegaras”.

Tenía en este momento a su compañera enfrente, a medio metro de distancia en la mesa redonda, y se permitió el lujo de mirarla a placer sin tener que preocuparse de desviar los ojos para no parecer demasiado indiscreto. Era evidente que se había lavado el pelo. De hecho se había hecho algo más. Aunque Mulder no sabía qué, lo cierto es que su cabello estaba distinto a cómo lo había visto en las últimas semanas. De un día para otro parecía haber recuperado el brillo y la densidad de hace meses. Incluso su color tenía hoy matices que no había visto antes y que estaba seguro, no se debían a la iluminación cálida del bar. Sus yemas cosquillearon con el deseo súbito de deslizarlas entre los mechones y tuvo que cerrar el puño bajo la mesa para controlar el impulso de sentir el tacto sedoso con un gesto que sólo en contadas ocasiones le había permitido, nunca en público. Tanto sus labios como el borde de los párpados habían sido perfilados con más cuidado e intensidad, su tono más oscuro del que utilizaba a diario con la clara intención de aportar color al rostro y disminuir la palidez y el tono macilento que había adoptado su piel transparente.

Mirándole a esta distancia, Mulder reconoció el esfuerzo que había hecho no sólo por estar atractiva, sino por parecer más saludable de lo que los dos sabían que estaba y no pudo evitar una sensación perturbadora al reconocer que ese esfuerzo iba dirigido expresamente a él, a aliviar el miedo que inconscientemente llevaba grabado en la mirada por el destino de su compañera. Quería decirle que no hiciera eso por él, que no necesitaba maquillaje o un tratamiento especial para el cabello para ocultar la verdad porque de todos modos él sabía lo enferma que estaba y nada de lo que hiciera lograría que la viera más atractiva. Sus ojos azules, su llamativo cabello rojo, y su tamaño menudo habían atraído su atención desde el primer día hasta el punto de acelerar su corazón. La fuerza de su carácter, su fe en él y su decisión de quedarse a su lado a pesar de los peligros a los que se enfrentaba cada día por seguirle en su búsqueda habían creado en Mulder la necesidad de estar cerca, dentro de su espacio personal incluso, por razones que no sabía cómo explicarse a sí mismo. Un sentimiento confuso de posesión y protección al mismo tiempo.

Sí, el atractivo físico de su compañera había puesto una sonrisa en sus labios desde el momento en que estrechó su mano por primera vez, pero lo que de verdad dio la vuelta a su solitario mundo fue lo que descubrió dentro de ella, el valor de su mente y su corazón.

“Me alegro de que te tomaras esa pequeña cura de sueño, Scully, te ha sentado muy bien. No sólo porque te ha liberado del dolor, sino porque hoy estás muy guapa”.

En cuanto soltó las palabras, Mulder sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas, ¿qué diablos le pasaba para atreverse a ser tan directo?. Aún no habían pedido ninguna bebida y ya sentía la cabeza algo ligera. Debe ser la música, pensó.

“Gracias”, murmuró Scully mirando la mesa autoconsciente para disimular su propio rubor.

“Agentes, me alegro de verles aquí. Hace tiempo que no venían durante nuestras noches italianas”.

“Buenas noches, Luigi”, saludó Mulder al camarero que por fin se había acercado a servirles. “La verdad es que la agente Scully llevaba tiempo queriendo venir, pero no siempre encuentra el momento y hoy, por fin, ha decidido que su cumpleaños es la excusa perfecta para invitarme a una copa y escuchar a algunos de sus cantantes favoritos”.

Scully levantó la ceja. Si no recordaba mal, Mulder se había autoinvitado anoche, cuando le llamó por teléfono y ni siquiera le dijo adónde irían.

“¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Dana!”, exclamó el camarero

. “Gracias, Luigi. Creo que tomaré un Aquarius”, dijo dedicándole una sonrisa con los labios mientras disparaba rayos con los ojos en la dirección de su compañero.

“Que sean dos”, añadió Mulder con un gesto de su mano. Luego bajando la voz como si fuera algo entre él y Luigi añadió “¿y es mucho pedir que pongas un par de canciones de Andrea Bocelli, por favor?. Me gustaría dedicárselas”.

Los tres estaban demasiado cerca como para que ella no lo oyera.

“Mulder…”, murmuró apurada ante la idea de quedar expuesta a la atención de todo el bar.

“Tranquila, no pienso anunciarlo por el micrófono”.

No hizo falta. Luigi se retiró y de camino a la barra se dirigió a Maximo a voz en grito.

“¡Dos Aquarius y un par de temas de Andrea Boccelli para la señorita del cumpleaños, la agente Dana Scully!”.

Algunos clientes aplaudieron, otros gritaron _¡Feliz Cumpleaños_! y silbaron de modo sugerente, Mulder sonrió de oreja a oreja, y ella sopesó la idea de meterse bajo la mesa hasta que el reloj marcara las 00:00h, y fuera ya lunes.

“¡Caray, Scully!. No sabía que tuvieras un club de fans”, bromeó el agente cuando el bullicio disminuyó de volumen. “Hasta parece más educado que el mío. Te dicen las cosas a la cara y en voz alta, en lugar de esperar a que pases para murmurar por lo bajo”.

Ella levantó los párpados para mirarle a los ojos con una media sonrisa, pero decidió no responder. No era el momento de hablar de las conversaciones que otros agentes mantenían junto a la máquina de café, a espaldas de Mulder y ella.

“Ya que estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños por todo lo alto, espero que cuando llegue el tuyo me dejes hacer lo mismo, Mulder. Hasta ahora te has negado incluso a salir del despacho”, le recordó.

“¿Por todo lo alto?. Scully, estamos en un bar esperando a que nos sirvan un par de refrescos y metan un CD en el reproductor de música. ¿Cómo eran tus cumpleaños de niña para que este te parezca por todo lo alto?”.

Marcó las palabras haciendo las comillas con los dedos en el aire.

“No estaban mal. Mamá hacía la tarta ella misma y escribía mi nombre o el de mis hermanos, según el caso, utilizando un cono de tela y un hilo de chocolate. Pero lo mejor eran los regalos de mi padre. Cada vez que su barco atracaba en un puerto compraba regalos típicos de esa ciudad y los guardaba para que los abriésemos en el cumpleaños de cada uno. Te sorprenderá saber que aún conservo algunos de los míos”

. “¡Oh!, acabas de despertar mi curiosidad. Quiero saber que deseaba la pequeña Scully por su cumpleaños”, dijo pronunciando la palabra pequeña con retintín.

“No importaba lo que quisiéramos. Papá compraba en cada ciudad regalos que pensaba que nos gustarían, y generalmente acertaba. A los nueve años me regaló la muñeca que más me gustó de toda mi infancia. Tuve algunas antes y después, aunque Missy solía jugar con ellas más que yo, excepto cuando papá me regaló una que vino directamente de Rusia. Bueno, en realidad fueron siete”

. “¿Siete?”

. “Sí, una dentro de otra. Eran siete preciosas muñecas Matryoshkas de madera pintadas a mano, de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Todavía las tengo. A Missy también le gustaban, pero fueron las únicas con las que no le permití jugar a las casitas. Las cuidaba como si fueran una joya valiosa y siguen nuevas como el primer día. A veces utilizo una de ellas, la más pequeña del centro, como joyero para mi cruz de oro”

. “¿Por qué nunca me las has enseñado?. Se me hace difícil imaginarte jugando con muñecas, dándoles el biberón y todo eso, pero unas Matryoshkas sí te pegan”

. “¿Me pegan?”, repitió con el ceño fruncido.

”.

“Es una forma bonita de decirlo. Evidentemente, cuando me las regaló no conocía su significado, la referencia a la fertilidad y a la maternidad; más tarde lo entendí, pero más bien desde un punto de vista psicológico, emocional. Como tú dices, como el instinto que te mantiene cerca de las personas que te importan. Cuando vine a Washington traje conmigo a las Matryoshkas. Me hacían sentir cerca de mi familia a pesar de la distancia, daban un sentido de hogar a mi apartamento vacío. Desde entonces las tengo en mi habitación junto a una fotografía de mamá y Melissa… Hace algunas semanas he añadido una tuya que recorté de las que la policía desecha durante la investigación de nuestros casos. En este momento, tú eres quien me proporciona la sensación de hogar, de tener alguien a quien acudir cuando me siento sola o vulnerable y necesito un abrazo protector; alguien que me diga que todo acabará bien, aunque racionalmente sepa que es casi imposible”.

Mulder se echó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró cruzando las manos delante de él, sobre la mesa.

“Llevamos cuatro años juntos, Scully. ¿Por qué no conocemos más historias como esa el uno del otro?. ¿Por qué esperamos a estar demasiado asustados para hablar de lo que sentimos?”. Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder.

“Me gustaría conocer algunas de las tuyas”.

El agente elevó los brazos con las manos abiertas en un gesto elocuente.

“Ya conoces la historia más importante de mi vida. Al lado de esa, todas las demás pierd…”.

“¡Agente Scully, ha sido toda una sorpresa enterarme de esta manera!. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!”.

Mulder desvió la mirada de los ojos de su compañera para girar la cabeza hacia la voz que acababa de interrumpirle. Al reconocerle, los dos abrieron la boca tan sorprendidos como el hombre sonriente que había aparecido a su lado de la nada. Scully reaccionó primero

. “¡Agente Pendrell, gracias!. No le habíamos visto entre toda esta gente. El agente Mulder y yo hemos venido a tomar una copa para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Nada demasiado ruidoso”, explicó tratando de quitar importancia al hecho de estar sentada con Mulder para un rato de esparcimiento.

“Pues le ha salido el tiro por la culata, si me permite la expresión. Si no hubiera sido por la voz potente de Luigi nunca me hubiera enterado”, dijo apuntando a las mesas del fondo con los ojos entornados como si buscara algo en la distancia. “El agente Smith y yo venimos con frecuencia los viernes después del trabajo a tomar un buen par de cervezas italianas”.

Efectivamente, Smith estaba sentado a la mesa con una cerveza en las manos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Era lo último que deseaba, pero Mulder sabía que tenía que proponerlo.

“¿Por qué no se sientan y beben con nosotros, Pendrell?. Luigi aún no ha…”.

“¡Oh, no!. No, no, no, gracias. Sólo me he acercado a felicitar a la agente Scully”, respondió mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la boca. “Seguro que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, y yo tengo que asegurarme de que Smith no pide nada más fuerte que una cerveza. Mañana, los cuatro tenemos que estar a las 8 a.m. sobrios en la Oficina, nosotros en el laboratorio y ustedes en su despacho”.

Y tan rápido como apareció, Pendrell desapareció en dirección a su mesa. Mulder notó un leve titubeo en su paso, como si fuera él y no el agente Smith quien ya había metido algo más que cerveza entre pecho y espalda. Scully miraba a su compañero mordiéndose el labio inferior.

“¿Qué?. ¿No he sonado convincente?”, preguntó con expresión inocente.

“No demasiado, pero dudo que Pendrell lo haya notado”.

“No sé a qué te refieres”, insistió como si creyera que iba engañar a Scully con sus ojos de cachorro.

“Que funcionas muy bien como carabina”, respondió con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

“¡Oh, pobre Pendrell!. No puede evitar lo que siente por ti, pero es un buen hombre”.

“No me estoy quejando, Mulder. La verdad es que a veces resulta halagador”, confesó algo avergonzada de sí misma.

“Haríais muy buena pareja, los dos tan científicos y tan pelirrojos”, aventuró

. “¡Cállate, Mulder!”, le ordenó.

“Sólo trataba de echar una mano. ¿Sabes cuántas veces le he sorprendido en el laboratorio con la mirada perdida en la pared, y al verme llegar lo primero que ha hecho ha sido preguntarme por ti, sin siquiera saludar primero?”. Ahora sí que no sabía qué tan en serio hablaba.

“¿Quieres que vaya y le proponga otra vez compartir nuestra mesa?. Estoy segura de que a mí no me dirá que no”

. “¿Qué insinúas?. No me ha rechazado a mí, Scully. No puedo evitar que mi presencia le intimide hasta el punto de no atreverse a sentarse un rato a tu lado”.

“¿Quieres apostar?”, dijo haciendo un amago de levantarse.

Mulder le agarró la muñeca tratando de no mostrar su cara de pánico.

“¡Nah!, deja que cuide del agente Smith”.

Luigi volvió con una bandeja y dos vasos. Les sirvió los Aquarius poniendo una pajita blanca en cada uno. “Aquí tienen. Maximo le envía sus felicitaciones, agente Scully”.

Ella le buscó en la barra con la mirada y respondió con una sonrisa cuando vio al hermano mayor levantar el brazo en su dirección a modo de saludo.

“Dale las gracias de mi parte, Luigi”.

“Enseguida. En cuanto a Andrea Bocelli, su actuación en vivo comenzará en unos minutos, en cuanto el CD de _Il Divo_ llegue al final”, bromeó.

Cuando Luigi se retiró para atender a sus otros clientes, los agentes alzaron sus vasos a la vez para chocarlos en un brindis.

“Por el primero de tus cumpleaños que celebramos como te mereces, Scully, pero el año que viene quiero que esto tenga burbujas”.

Ella frunció los labios haciendo subir un poco de líquido por la pajita blanca y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios pensativa, como si temiera que la bebida sin alcohol ni burbujas le fuera a dañar de todos modos el interior de la boca sensibilizada por la radiación

. “Espero tener la oportunidad de celebrar mi primer cumpleaños contigo, no sólo el último”.

Él se inclinó para mirarle más de cerca, confuso.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”.

Scully comenzó a dar vueltas al líquido con la pajita para no tener que mirarle a los ojos

. “Si no lo supero, este será mi último cumpleaños. Si lo logro, el año que viene celebraré el primero después del cáncer. Será como volver a nacer… o tal vez como jugar a la lotería”.

“Scully…”, murmuró deteniendo el movimiento de su mano en el vaso poniendo la suya mucho más grande encima. “Lo superarás. Lo superaremos los dos. Me niego a creer otra cosa y tú deberías hacer lo mismo”.

Ella sintió las lágrimas subir a sus ojos y parpadeó con rapidez para evitar que cayeran. Sí, ella también quería creer por mil razones y porque la otra opción significaba abandonar a Mulder una vez más, dejarle como el día que le conoció solo encerrado en el sótano, en su trabajo, y en su mente… Era una idea recurrente en su cabeza, sobre todo por las noches, y la sensación era más devastadora que la noción de su propia muerte

. “Hoy cumplo treinta y tres años”.

Mulder se puso derecho en su silla y volvió a enlazar sus manos sobre la mesa esperando a que elaborara algo más ese dato que ya sabía, y que de todos modos no se lo había dicho a él, sino a sí misma. Le miró soltar la pajita y llevarse la mano al cuello para sujetar su cruz de oro entre los dedos.

“Jesús murió a los treinta y tres años. A veces lo pienso, y es extraño…”.

“¿Qué es extraño?”.

Hizo un gesto acercando el hombro a su oído dando a entender que no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo.

“El cine y la literatura nos presentan a Jesús como un hombre joven, muerto a los treinta y tres años en la plenitud de la vida. A veces pienso qué más habría hecho si hubiera vivido hasta la vejez, cuánta más influencia habría tenido en la historia de la humanidad, pero es un punto de vista erróneo”.

Mulder no tenía ni idea de adónde quería llegar.

“Según la Ciencia, la esperanza de vida en su época no debía superar los 40 años. Si lo piensas, Jesús no era joven, sino prácticamente un anciano. Probablemente estaba cerca del final de su vida de todos modos. No habría tenido tiempo de hacer mucho más”.

No sabía por qué Scully tenía ese pensamiento en mente, sobre todo cuando debía saber que no era realmente cierto.

“La Estadística no sólo consiste en números, además hay que tener cuidado al interpretarlos. La razón de la baja esperanza de vida no era que la gente muriera joven, sino la altísima mortalidad infantil. Los registros y autores de la época indican que, al menos entre los romanos, era común que la gente viviera hasta los sesenta o sesenta y cinco años, incluso más. El problema era que hasta un tercio de los niños morían antes de cumplir un año, y la mitad de ellos no llegaban a cumplir los diez. Eso es lo que disminuía la esperanza de vida dejándola en los 40 años, pero si un niño superaba los diez años era muy probable que viviera hasta más allá de los sesenta”.

Sí, Scully sabía cómo funcionaba la Estadística. Era fácil sacar conclusiones erróneas si no se interpretaban los datos del modo correcto, pero aún así…

“Yo también tengo treinta y tres años, pero aún estoy muy lejos de mi esperanza de vida. De hecho, puedo considerar que he vivido apenas un tercio del tiempo que me queda… que me quedaba. Aún tengo cosas que hacer, que vivir, que experimentar. Siempre he dado por supuesto que me sobraba tiempo para alcanzar los objetivos y proyectos con los que soñaba desde la adolescencia. Mi esperanza de vida es de más de 80 años y nunca se me ocurrió que me fuera a quedar sin tiempo para cumplirlos”.

Mulder notaba cómo el estado de ánimo de la agente decaía mientras hablaba. Para una persona cuya fuerza se apoyaba tanto en el conocimiento racional como en la fe católica interiorizada desde niña, el hecho fortuito de sufrir una enfermedad potencialmente letal a la misma edad a la que murió la figura clave de su doctrina, tenía algo de simbólico. También hacía dolorosamente patente, como ella misma reconocía, que mientras Jesús había cumplido su misión en la Tierra cuando murió, a Scully aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

“Tú tiempo no ha acabado y, de todos modos, no creo que haga falta señalar que lo que has logrado es mucho. Eres una buena médico, una agente especial excepcional, titular de tu propio Departamento en el FBI nada menos. Y lo más importante, la mejor compañera de trabajo y la amiga más leal que un hombre pueda imaginar. A tu edad, Jesús apenas había reunido una docena de pescadores analfabetos y se había creado demasiados enemigos en las altas esferas. No parece que fuera muy hábil haciendo contactos. Desde mi punto de vista le ganas por goleada y el partido aún no ha acabado”.

Scully le miró sin mover un músculo ni parpadear. Incapaz de decidir si sus palabras eran una broma sarcástica, o directamente una herejía. Al final estalló en una carcajada, que era lo que él pretendía.

“Nunca te vas a rendir, ¿verdad, Mulder?”.

“Contigo, jamás”.

Scully dio otro trago a su Aquarius

. “Tienes razón, he logrado mucho. Tal vez no que mi familia esté orgullosa de lo que hago, pero eso ya no me importa como hace cuatro años. Lo que de verdad me preocupa ahora es no poder llegar contigo al final de este viaje. Desde que estuvimos a bordo del USS Ardent pienso cómo sería envejecer realmente contigo en el despacho. Ahora, cada noche deseo tener tiempo para envejecer a tu lado fuera de el”.

Las cuatro cejas se dispararon simultáneamente hacia arriba.

¿Era eso una confesión?.

Scully sintió que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado deprisa en su mente. Sí, se estaba quedando sin tiempo y no quería irse sin que Mulder supiera que en algún momento de su relación profesional algo cambió; alguien pulsó un interruptor haciendo que lo que le unía al FBI ya no fuera sólo el trabajo, sino sobre todo él, pero por otro lado ¿qué sentido tenía ahora este viaje que nunca llegaría a una meta?.

“Cuando me empiecen a crujir las rodillas pienso comprarme una silla de ruedas y empujarte con ella para que ruedes con tu propia silla delante de mí”.

Scully se preguntó a qué venía eso. ¿Tal vez a que él también había pensado en ello, la posibilidad de envejecer juntos?.

“¿Para ir adónde?. Dudo que el FBI nos permita conservar nuestras placas y armas para perseguir en silla de ruedas a los sospechosos”, respondió siguiendo una conversación un tanto absurda únicamente en la superficie.

“Aún no tengo el plan totalmente pulido, pero si un día nos echan del despacho por viejos pienso llevarme el proyector para organizar noches de diapositivas, cerveza, y palomitas, y tú siempre tendrás un puesto en primera fila de mi sofá”.

Scully volvió a agitar su Aquarius con la pajita.

“A veces me abruma tu fe, Mulder”, confesó después de casi un minuto de silencio.

“Cuando desapareció Samantha, no tenía recursos ni sabía por dónde empezar a buscarla. Hasta que descubrí los Expedientes X, casi veinte años después, fe era la única razón para levantarme por la mañana. Fe en que algún día descubriría lo que pasó. Aún no lo he logrado, pero por fin tengo recursos para intentarlo y si en todo este tiempo no me he dado por vencido, ¿crees que lo haré ahora?. Si no me di por vencido con ella, ¿crees que me daré por vencido contigo?”.. “Por muy fuerte que sea tu fe, no significa que vaya a ocurrir lo que esperas”.

“No, pero eso tampoco te impide a ti seguir vistiendo esa cruz y rezando en momentos difíciles como este”, dijo señalando con la barbilla al cuello de Scully

. “Puede que nuestros diferentes tipos de fe no nos hagan tan diferentes como creemos. Después de todo, la fe sólo es una cuerda a la que agarrarnos cuando sentimos que nos acercamos demasiado al precipicio”.

Hubo una pequeña interferencia sonora y a continuación la voz de Andrea Bocelli se elevó en el aire con el tema Vivo por ella. El ruido de fondo del bar disminuyó cuando muchos de los clientes decidieron atender a la música y la letra. Después de un par de estrofas, Scully se dio cuenta de que Mulder también seguía la canción moviendo los labios por debajo de la voz poderosa de Bocelli.

_Vivo por ella que me da fuerza, valor, y realidad para sentirme un poco vivo…_

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más y Scully le sonrió consciente de que esta bonita canción era otro de los regalos poco convencionales de su compañero. Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho muy parecida a la de aquel día, con nueve años, cuando el Capitán le regalo las matryoshkas. Un regalo pensando expresamente en ella.

Al acabar la canción hubo otra interferencia que sonó como si hubieran apagado el reproductor de CDs lo que provocó un pequeño murmullo de decepción general. Todos esperaban algún otro tema del mismo autor. Mulder sostenía su pajita entre los labios y sonreía satisfecho de ver la expresión feliz de ella.

“¿Por qué no disfrutamos más a menudo de momentos como este, Mulder?. La vida no puede consistir sólo en trabajo; ha de haber algo más”, reflexionó.

“¿Qué más quieres que haya?”.

Ella hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando a la gente a su alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa del fondo, pegada a la pared, donde una pareja se sentaba con las cabezas inclinadas una hacia la otra, muy juntos, como si intercambiaran secretos.

“¿Alguna vez has querido tener tu propia familia, Mulder?”.

La mirada del agente siguió la de ella hasta la pareja, y regresó a su rostro.

“No sé si soy la persona apropiada para alguien. Has demostrado una gran paciencia conmigo, pero incluso a ti te saco de tus casillas a veces”.

“No eres tan difícil de soportar como crees. Deberías probar a creer un poco menos en los alienígenas y poco más en ti”.

“¡Oh!”.

Mulder se movió en su silla algo incómodo, o conmovido, no estaba seguro, por sus palabras. Estiró una de sus piernas bajo la mesa y al hacerlo golpeó sin querer la espinilla de Scully con la punta del zapato.

“Perdona. Esta mesa no es de mi talla”, se excusó con una mueca. Para evitar que ocurriera otra vez, Mulder se colocó de lado en su silla cruzando las piernas fuera de la mesa.

“Mulder, ¿puedo decirte algo?”.

En vez de responder, abrió los ojos exageradamente en un gesto premeditado de sorpresa.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó ella suspicaz.

“Me gustaría que me dijeras muchas más cosas de las que me dices. Creí que eso había quedado claro”.

“Cuando vayamos a San Diego…”,

“Aún no he aceptado”, le interrumpió.

Scully se quedó muda un segundo, pero reaccionó.

“Tengo a Frohike entre mis contactos”, le informó señalando el móvil sobre la mesa con sus propias cejas. Tienes que confirmarlo lo antes posible por si tengo que llamarle antes de que se comprometa en otro plan. Además hay un poco de prisa. Mamá pensó que sería buena idea ir antes de que comience el segundo ciclo, pero también quiere aprovechar las ventajas de la temporada baja. Dentro de poco más de mes y medio, los precios de ese hotel se saldrán por completo de su presupuesto”.

“¡Confirmado!”, exclamó cuando las imágenes de Frohike y ella en bañador, tumbados en las hamacas de la piscina del hotel, se transformaron en un espectáculo de diapositivas en su mente. “¿Necesitas que te firme una reserva o algo así?”.

“Con tu palabra me vale”, contestó satisfecha de que se dejara de rodeos.

“¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?”. Recordó que se habían ido del tema.

“En San Diego quiero que reservemos una sola habitación para los dos”.

Mulder mordió sin querer su pajita entre los dientes hasta que el plástico crujió.

“¡Oh!... Scully, si paga tu madre, ¿no deberíamos tener en cuenta su opinión?”, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

“Créeme, sé cuál es su opinión, pero no quiere asumir nada que no le confirme yo expresamente, y de hecho ya hay dos habitaciones reservadas. No somos los únicos capaces de tener conversaciones completas sin decir una sola palabra”

. “Tengo la sensación de que hay más en esa petición de lo que estoy pensando, y recuerdo haber leído en algún sitio, ¿dónde era?… ¡Ah, sí!, en el Reglamento del FBI, que _dos agentes de distinto sexo no pueden compartir la misma habitación mientras cumplen una…”._

“Esa norma es para cuando el FBI paga el motel, Mulder. En nuestro tiempo libre y pagando mi madre, la situación se… flexibiliza”, comentó sin necesidad.

“¿Cómo de flexible?”, preguntó en voz baja y sugerente acercándose al centro de la mesa.

Los dos sabían que estaban jugando con las palabras que no se atrevían a decir. Un juego de flirteo e insinuación que comenzó el mismo día que se conocieron, a veces de modo sutil y otras tan descarado como les permitía el lenguaje no oral. Si tuvieran más tiempo sabían que llegaría un momento en que acumularían suficiente valor como para convertir las palabras silenciadas en acción, pero el momento aún no había llegado. Tal vez ya nunca llegaría y, al paso de los días, la necesidad de Scully de sentirse cerca de él se volvía apremiante. Ya nada podía hacer para que su vida dejara de ser tan solitaria, pero necesitaba que supiera que no quería morir sola.

“Tengo miedo de dormir sola en mi cama y no volver a despertar”.

“Scully…”, murmuró.

“Sé que es algo que debería hablar contigo, o con alguien, pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes a mi lado cada noche haciéndome compañía. Cuidando de mí. Sin embargo, si quisieras quedarte al menos una semana, mientras estamos en el hotel…”.

Mulder se mordía el labio inferior comprendiendo de qué estaban hablando en realidad.

“Sí puedes pedirme eso, Scully. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites en cualquier momento. No sé si es un buen momento para decirlo, pero mi problema de insomnio ha empeorado desde… A veces estoy despierto durante horas en el sofá, pensando qué estarás haciendo, si te estará ocurriendo algo de lo que yo no me entere hasta por la mañana… demasiado tarde. Trato de contener el impulso de llamarte diez veces cada noche para asegurarme de que sigues ahí porque sé que no quieres que me muestre preocupado por ti, pero me preocupo. Pienso que todo sería más fácil para los dos si me mudara temporalmente a tu apartamento, hasta que el tratamiento funcione. No quiero sentirme constantemente preocupado cuando no te tengo a la vista”, confesó.

“No quiero que sientas que debes protegerme”, repitió algo que no hacía mucho había confesado a Karen Kosseff.

“Eso no es posible. Tú misma te das cuenta de que todos necesitamos proteger a las personas que nos importan. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo hiciera, aunque sea sólo aliviando tu soledad y tu miedo con mi presencia?”.

“Mulder, soy tu compañera, tu compañera de trabajo. Sería muy poco profesional si yo…?”.

Mulder exhaló con frustración.

“Deja de poner palabras a los pensamientos de los demás. Ellos no están en tu piel y a muchos no les importaría lo que te ocurre, aunque lo supieran. No puedes pasarte la vida poniendo lo que los demás esperan de ti por delante de lo que tú quieres para ti misma. A veces es preferible patear un par de traseros que vestir un nuevo traje de chaqueta”.

No estaba muy segura de lo que quería decir con estás palabras, pero sí. Había tardado en comprender que en este momento se sentiría algo mejor si hubiera pateado algún trasero antes de pensar en el Reglamento

. “Por si no he sido claro, estoy de acuerdo en eso de ahorrarle a tu madre el precio de una habitación, pero si se entera diré que ha sido todo idea tuya. Me gustaría seguir siendo su yerno favorito”, bromeó.

Scully pensó un momento.

“Mamá es incapaz de odiarte. Serías su yerno favorito aunque comieras pipas en su salón y arrojaras las cáscaras en la alfombra”.

El agente respondió con su mejor sonrisa. Encantadora y peligrosa hasta el punto de que ella tenía la sensación de que, mientras le miraba, los colmillos de Mulder crecían ante sus propios ojos provocándole un escalofrío repentino en la columna. Su mente tan enfocada que Scully tardó exactamente tres notas en darse cuenta de que el siguiente tema que comenzaba no era de Bocelli, ni provenía de un CD, sino que esta vez era realmente música en vivo. Irguió la espalda en su silla para mirar por encima de los hombros del agente y lo que vio le hizo encogerse de nuevo. Si hubiera podido, esta vez si se habría metido debajo de la mesa en cuanto detectó el resplandor a lo lejos y reconoció las primeras notas:

¡Cumpleaaaaaños feliiiiiiz, cumpleaaaaaños feliiiiiiiiz…!.

Mulder miró también atrás con disimulo manteniendo la expresión neutral. Luigi se acercaba con dos de sus hermanos, los tres de aspecto muy parecido y vestidos igual incluida la corbata y el pequeño delantal azul. Lo que les distinguía es que Luigi portaba un plato en el que había una bomba helada de frutos rojos con una bengala encendida a modo de vela. La gente se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar hasta la mesa y Mulder mostró su sonrisa más encantadora.

“Feliz cumpleaños, querida Scully”.

Los hermanos rodearon a la agente dejando el plato ante ella sin dejar de cantar.

¡ _Cumpleaaaaaños feeeeeeliz, querida Daaaaaana!..._

“No sabía que fuera tu cumpleaños, Scully”, añadió con inocencia fingida.

Ella sonreía con la cabeza baja, algo avergonzada de ser el centro de atención. Se preguntó cuándo se habían puesto de acuerdo Luigi y Mulder para sorprenderla porque esto, por supuesto, sólo podía ser idea de Mulder. Sospechaba la razón desde que anoche le llamó por teléfono, pero aun así esperó a que los hermanos terminaran de cantarle y aplaudir junto a su oído. Mulder pareció no darse cuenta y siguió aplaudiendo un poco más cuando todos habían ya parado.

Cuando acabó, Scully comentó:

“Mulder, en los cuatro años que hace que te conozco nunca te has acordado de mi cumpleaños”.

“Me gusta hacerlo cada cuatro años. Es como lo celebran los perros”, fue su inesperada respuesta.

“¿Los perros?. Gracias”, dijo siguiéndole el juego con ironía.

“No hay de qué”.

Mulder disfrutaba el momento con su pajita entre los dientes y los ojos fijos en su compañera. Ella le siguió la broma soplando la bengala que lanzaba chispas a su lado a modo de vela de cumpleaños que, por supuesto, no se apagó.

“También tengo un regalo para ti”, anunció Mulder.

Ella abrió los ojos y elevó las cejas. Mucho.

“¿No lo dirás en serio?”, preguntó con incredulidad.

Para su sorpresa, el agente buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que había colgado en el respaldo de su silla y sacó un pequeño paquete blanco adornado con cinta dorada. Se lo ofreció sujetándolo en las puntas de los dedos como si fuera una ofrenda valiosa.

“Es algo que me recordó a ti”.

Scully recordó el día que se presentó en su habitación del hospital y le entregó la cinta de las Superestrellas de la Super Bowl. El día que despertó del coma en el que la encontraron tras aquella experiencia inexplicable. La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

“¿Un implante extraterrestre?”.

“Dos. Los he convertido en pendientes”.

Abrió la cajita en la que descansaba el llavero del Apolo 11 con la imagen del águila de cabeza blanca aterrizando sobre la superficie lunar. _Otro regalo peculiar de Mulder_ , pensó divertida. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta, la idea hizo _¡plop!_ en su cabeza como una de las chispas de la bengala que seguía resplandeciendo en la mesa. Había un patrón. Los regalos de Mulder tenían un por qué. No era algo que hubiera elegido al azar, o apresuradamente, porque no se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños. Al contario, Scully adivinó que lo había escogido a conciencia porque era importante para él; porque era parte de su vida. El espacio, los viajes a mundos lejanos, la ciencia ficción, y la posibilidad de encontrar vida en otros planetas eran temas que le habían atraído desde niño, mucho antes de que Samantha desapareciera. Eran parte de su mundo _interior,_ esa necesidad de creer en la posibilidad de otros mundos habitados que demostraran que no estamos solos en el universo. Que él mismo no estaba solo como se había sentido la mayor parte de su vida. Los regalos de Mulder eran un símbolo de que le aceptaba en su mundo porque no se reiría de sus creencias. Al contrario que muchos otros, Scully le respetaba, aunque no pudiera compartirlas. Los regalos eran un deseo y una necesidad al mismo tiempo de compartir con ella lo que para él era importante. Lo que daba sentido a lo que hacía tanto en el gran esquema de su vida como en el día a día. De ahí, el llavero del Apolo 11. La llegada a la Luna seguro fue uno de los días más importantes para un niño que soñaba con la vida en otros mundos, pero también el vídeo de las Superestrellas de la Super Bowl.

A una escala menor, en el día a día, a Mulder le gustaban los deportes. Baloncesto, béisbol, natación, footing… Era un hombre con un exceso de energía tanto física como psicológica y el deporte era su forma de canalizarla. Moviéndose, pensando, soñando, y trabajando hasta la obsesión con fe inquebrantable en que descubriría aquello en lo que creía. Pero no podía… No quería hacerlo solo. Necesitaba que Scully luchara a su lado, que estuviera a su lado cuando descubriera la verdad, que fuera parte de su mundo porque nadie consigue nada solo.

Porque nada de lo que consiga merecerá la pena si está solo.

“¡Que detalle!”, exclamó emocionada tomándolo con un dedo para mirarlo de cerca.

“Dale la vuelta”, pidió él. En el reverso del llavero había una inscripción.

“En conmemoración del Apolo 11 y su misión a la Luna. Julio del 69”, leyó en voz alta.

“¿Son ustedes Scully y Mulder?”. La agente miró a la mujer desconocida al lado de su mesa. Estaba siendo un cumpleaños lleno de pequeñas sorpresas, y pensó que esta era una más. Sólo temía que Mulder se hubiera envalentonado y esta no fuera tan pequeña. Scully trató de ocultar su rostro de la mujer para que no viera su expresión de pánico al dirigirse a su compañero hablando entre dientes.

“Prométeme que esto no va a desembocar en algo violento”.

FIN

Navidad, 2020


End file.
